<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Road to Nowhere-Destiel AU by Stupid_Kid_00s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650217">Road to Nowhere-Destiel AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stupid_Kid_00s/pseuds/Stupid_Kid_00s'>Stupid_Kid_00s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Michael (Supernatural), Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Business, CEO Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, Childhood Trauma, Gay, Homophobia, M/M, Sex Worker Castiel (Supernatural), Sexual Content, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Smut, Stoner Castiel (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stupid_Kid_00s/pseuds/Stupid_Kid_00s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Dean Winchester is the soon to be CEO of his dad's company and therefore has to move around the country all the time. For the fourth time in a year, he'll land in a new city where he'll meet new people and even the girl who could finally break his fear of engagement. However, everything gets more complicated for Dean when he meets his new neighbor who'll bring back up things he thought he had deeply buried long ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Lucifer/Rowena MacLeod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moving from town to town has never been a problem for Dean, he actually loved traveling around the country and getting to meet new people. The only inconvenience was having to explain himself to everyone all the time, it was getting old. He'd have to tell them he was new in town and they'd start asking a lot of questions. Of course, he wasn't rude, so he answered each one of them even if it was quite tiring. He would start by saying that he worked for a corporation implanted all over the country and that as the "soon to be" CEO, it was his job to make sure everything was going smoothly in every firm they owned. As for his family, well that was a lot easier. Dean would just tell people he was on his own because his job took up all of his time. It was not completely true obviously but after three years, he had finally started to believe his own lie. However, the real reason why Dean was alone was that he was a coward who was afraid of engagement and didn't know what was right for him.</p><p>So here he was, sitting at a booth in a dinner he had found earlier while driving to his new place. It was 1 pm and he had decided to stop because the real estate agent who had to hand him his keys was only supposed to meet him at 2.30 pm. He looked up at his watch, it was now 2 pm and in a low whisper to himself, he said, "Better not be late for this," he then paid for his apple pie before leaving.</p><p>As Dean got closer to the brand new black Dodge Ram he had bought before moving here, he realized it had been a pretty good call. He was going to live in the north of the country where the warm weather of summer was already long gone even though it was only mid-September. Just as he thought so, a gust of wind made him shiver slightly and as he opened the door of his car, he tightened his jacket's collar around his neck.</p><p>Driving down the road to his new house, the fourth on the list so far, Dean thought about his life up until now and frankly, it was a total mess. He, therefore, decided to brush it off as his temples started to pound which they usually did when he got worked up. Music, music would help take his mind off that more than touchy subject. As he pushed the play button, the music slowly surrounded him and seconds later, Dean felt a lot more relaxed when he pulled over in his new alleyway. Doing so, he passed a grey Mercedes and not that impressed, stepped out of his car, and looked around the area instead. The neighborhood was not too bad, just another residential area where wealthy people live and all the stuff that went with it. He had passed in front of four houses further up the street which was a dead end with a roundabout in front of Dean's house and the one of his soon to be the new neighbor.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by a door slamming behind him and a feminine voice saying, "Hello, you must be Mr. Winchester, the new owner."</p><p>Dean spun around to find a woman who must have been in her mid-thirties staring back at him. She had long straight black hair and deep brown eyes which surprisingly were the most interesting thing on her face right after her mesmerizing plump lips. She was dressed quite simply, a brown turtleneck dress topped with a black trench coat and black boots that matched her stocking.</p><p>He didn't even have time to confirm her statement that she was speaking once again. "I'm Lisa Bearden, the real estate agent, but I'm sure you remember that," she added before chuckling slightly as Dean just stood there and smiled before looking around awkwardly.</p><p>"I'll give you a tour of the house and then hand you the keys. If it's okay with you?" she said going back towards the door, Dean following close behind her.</p><p>As they stepped into the house he was relieved to see that everything had remained like in the pictures the agent, or Lisa had sent him beforehand. There was a long hallway with two doors and at the end, there was a big glass door.</p><p>Lisa spun around and said, "Let us begin," in an enthusiastic tone to which Dean smiled. Obviously, he was a bit uneasy, but it still made him happy to see that this young woman was dedicated to her job just as much as he thought he was himself.</p><p>Once again, Lisa interrupted his thought saying, "Well, this door is a storeroom where you can put away your shoes and coats, you know just to keep the wooden floor of the living room clean a lot longer. And this door over there," she added pointing to the other door to their left, "Is the laundry room, already furnished like the rest of the house," she then took off her high heel boots and looked at Dean with a What are you waiting for? look on her face.</p><p>All that came out of Dean’s mouth was a single Oh sound before he took off his shoes. Lisa chuckled again, the same way she had earlier and said, "You're not much of a talker, are you?"</p><p>"Oh, no. It’s just that I don't really like small talks. If it's not necessary, I'll just enjoy the silence that is given to me," he answered with a slight grin on his face.</p><p>"So, visiting a house and speaking with a real estate agent... It's all small talk to you?" she turned around bumping into his chest and adding a small Sorry before stepping away.</p><p>Dean looked at her amused and joked, "Thank God I'm not made out of glass, hun?" and chuckled a little. His comment came out a bit more flirtatious than intended as it made Lisa blush a bright shade of red. Instead of continuing this conversation, she turned around and walked further into the living room. The room was lit with the rays of sunshine entering through large windows which went from the ceiling to the floor. In front of these was the dining table which was a light wooden color that matched the kitchen island which was topped by black marble, matching the two black metal stools beside it. The kitchen unit was white, contrasting with the walls which had been painted dark green and matched perfectly the couch and chairs that were around a wooden coffee table just across from the kitchen.</p><p>"As you can see, everything is there. From the TV to the oven, it's all ready to be used. Is it okay so far?"</p><p>"Well yes, it's maybe even more than okay," Dean answered leaning against the kitchen island. "I mean look at this beauty," he said walking toward a brand new looking stereo.</p><p>Lisa chuckled, "Well, I see that you're a fan of music and great audio then."</p><p>"Well, I enjoy good music with perfect sound quality, even more, when the company is nice," Dean answered winking at Lisa.</p><p>She looked at her feet, probably too shy to hold his gaze, and suddenly pointed to a glass door next to the fridge, "Oh, hum... I didn't tell you about that yet! It's a backdoor that leads to the terrace and the garden."</p><p>"Garden, nice. But how about there?" Dean asked as he looked towards the staircase to the left of the couch area.</p><p>"It leads upstairs, shall we go?"</p><p>"Sure, lead the way," he answered stepping aside for her to go first.</p><p>Once upstairs, they stood in a large hallway where four doors were visible.</p><p>"So, this room," Lisa started while opening the first door, "Is the bathroom. There is a walk-in shower, bathtub, a double- bowl sink, and the toilets."</p><p>The room was tiled on both the floor and the walls, black and white fought for dominance but completed each other in a very peaceful and relaxing way.<br/>
They stepped out and walked a bit further down the hall before Lisa talked once more, "Here is the guest room. You know if you want friends to come over, I'm sure they'll be more than pleased to stay in here."</p><p>The room was painted with taupe, had a large dressing, and a huge mirror in which the bed was reflecting. Talking about the bed, it was king-sized with white sheets and grey cushions crowned by a painting of a foggy forest. It is only when Dean stepped in that he realized the floor was covered in light grey carpeting, he walked until he reached the big window which looked out upon the street.</p><p>"I'm impressed, if this is the guest room, I can't wait to see the master bedroom of this place," he said looking back at Lisa who was smiling brightly.</p><p>"Well, we should keep going then."</p><p>They stopped in front of the next door which was the study. The room was impressive, books filled every shelf around it, a wooden desk stood in the middle, and next to the door was a black piano.</p><p>"Oh, weird..." was all Dean could mutter.</p><p>"What did you just say? I didn't catch that."</p><p>"N-nothing, I just haven't touched one since... A long time ago," he answered troubled.</p><p>"Oh! You used to play the piano, that's nice. I've always sucked at it and pretty much every other instrument," she joked before walking out of the room.</p><p>Dean looked at the piano totally fazed and only took his gaze off of it when Lisa called for him. He stepped out and slowly closed the door before walking towards the woman calling his name and there she stood, at the end of the hallway with a big smile on her face.</p><p>"Last but not least, the master bedroom," she cheered before opening the door.</p><p>The room was vast with large windows in front of the bed. The walls were brown and greyish white, colors that matched the bedding perfectly. Two parcels from the wooden bed stuck out to become bedside tables topped with lamps. The wall above it was decorated with light brown streaks that contrasted with the almost white color behind them. Wooden floor surrounded the bed before being replaced by light grey carpeting. A dressing was hidden behind a door further inside the room and two dark grey seats were displayed next to a bookshelf, facing the huge windows which showed both Dean’s and the neighbors' gardens.</p><p>"Well, this is awesome. So, this is the last room then?" he asked satisfied by his new house.</p><p>"Yes, there is also an attic but it's empty and the stairs are automatic, so I don't have any tricky opening system to show you," she joked backtracking her steps from earlier.</p><p>"Then, I take it this is the end of our little tour?"</p><p>"Well, yes. We'll just exit by the garage, so you get to see that too."</p><p>As expected, Dean accompanied Lisa back to her car, and just as she was about to close the door, he said, "Wait, here's my business card. Maybe I could get yours so that I can invite you over for dinner sometime?"</p><p>Lisa just stared at him for a moment which made him lose all the confidence he had built up on the way out.</p><p>"God, I’m sorry. Usually, Girls think it’s cool to have a business card and take it but I guess you’re used to guys pulling this crap on you…" he mumbled.</p><p>"Here," she giggled as she handed him her card before closing the door and honking twice as she rolled up the street.</p><p>Dean just stood there, watching her car disappear in the horizon. It's only after a moment that he realized the sun had set a while ago and that the only light outside came from the streetlights.</p><p>"I don't think she'll come back for now you know. So, you can stop waiting outside like a creep. Besides, it's starting to get cold and you might get sick," said a deep unknown voice from behind Dean.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Muffins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surprised, Dean spun around and was faced by a man sitting on the railing of the neighboring house's porch. He was smoking and by the smell of it, it wasn't a simple cigarette.</p><p>"Well good evening to you too. I'm Dean, your new neighbor, I guess... Oh and just to be clear, I'm not a creep. I mean who's the one spying on people in the first place?"</p><p>He tried to make out the guy's face, but the sky was now completely dark, and the dim brightness of the streetlights didn't help one bit. What he was wearing, on the other hand, became a lot more noticeable when Dean started walking towards his house. The guy was wearing a bright yellow oversized t-shirt that covered half of his thighs which happened to be visible since whatever was supposed to cover them was too short to be seen. His t-shirt was topped with a purple robe that looked like something Daphne from Scooby-Doo would wear at a sleepover. Apart from the brightness of his clothes, what mostly caught Dean's attention was what he was wearing on his feet, they were light brown cowboy boots.</p><p>Seriously, who on earth would wear all those things together? , Dean thought as his eyes remained glued on his new neighbor and his weird outfit. However, his thoughts were cut short by a deep sigh coming from the other man who looked like he was pondering what had been said. Since nothing came out of his mouth, Dean just started walking back towards his front door.</p><p>"You know," the guy said, stopping him dead in his track, "I never said I wasn't a creep in the first place. Now, if you say you're not one yourself, that's a bit disappointing because I thought we would become creep friends or something like that," he added sarcastically, jiggling his fingers in the air at the mention of the word "friends".</p><p>"Whatever, Mr. Irony," Dean replied dryly before stepping onto his porch.</p><p>"Oh, don't spoil the fun now, Grumpy."</p><p>Dean froze before turning around, ready to put this guy back in his place but by the time the porch next door was visible again, the man who once stood there was gone. He spun around and entered his home once and for all. As he entered the living room, he turned on the TV and sat down on the couch. He looked at the clock, it was 10 pm already, too late to cook but even if it hadn't been the case, he remembered that there was no food anyway. On second thought, the day had been so busy and weird that eating didn't appeal to him at all. Instead, Dean just stared at the TV screen without trying to understand anything as his thoughts were focused on someone else, Lisa. He recalled the events of earlier and suddenly felt awkward, usually, girls fell for him by the second and he didn’t even have to ask for their numbers. Yet, deep down, he knew that this wasn't the main reason for his uneasiness. What bothered him so much was guilt, the guilt he felt at the memory of all his previous conquests that he ended up dumping because things were going too well. What if it was the same with Lisa and he ended up spoiling it all? You think too much man, she might not even accept to go on a date with you, he thought and sighed at his own pessimism. His head was thumping as he turned off the TV and went up the stairs. He stepped into his room, threw his luggage on the floor, and without even taking his clothes off, let himself slump on his bed.</p><p>Dean was woken up by a ray of sunshine coming through the windows. He stepped out of bed, looked in the mirror, and thought that he looked like hell event though he had had the best night of sleep in the past month. His chestnut-brown hair was sticking up, his light green eyes were red-rimmed due to the lack of sleep from the past few days and he groaned as he saw that his freckles were even more brought out than usual by the sunlight coming from outside. He finally looked at his luggage that laid there on the floor and decided that it was time to unpack them. When he was done, he prepared a toothbrush and went to take a shower. Once finished, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to his room. He wandered for a moment in the dressing, deciding what he would wear today and finally settled for a black turtleneck and grey slacks. He put on his silver watch before going down the stairs and grabbing his keys and wallet as he passed the coffee table where he had left them the previous night. Once he reached the storeroom, he put on his black leather boots and his forest green coat before stuffing its pockets with his belongings.</p><p>As he opened the door, he was faced by a man and a woman who looked like they were about to knock. Taken aback, Dean gasped slightly before recomposing himself.</p><p>"Oh Lord, we're sorry if we scared you love," said the woman with a strong Scottish accent before smiling brightly and adding, "We saw you moving in yesterday and since it was so late we didn't want to bother you. Then I thought about something, it was so late when Lisa left so you probably didn't have time to go to the grocery store and didn't have anything to eat!"</p><p>"Rowena I think he gets the idea..." said the man beside her, "Sorry about that, we don't get new faces all the time around here. Once people move in, they feel too good to leave. What she was getting at is that we're here to welcome you in the neighborhood and we brought coffee and muffins. By the way, my name's Lucifer but you can call me Luc like everyone else does, and you are?" he said extending a hand toward him.</p><p>"Hum Dean, nice to meet you," he replied shaking his hand, "Y-you know Lisa as well?" he asked looking back at the woman.</p><p>"Of course love, she takes care of this part of town so everyone here bought their house through her. About those muffins, there are chocolate chips ones but also some with raisins and a bunch of regular muffins. Oh, and the coffee is black but the milk and sugar are in the basket if you want some," she joyfully said as she handed the basket which happened to be quite heavy.</p><p>"Well, hope you like the house and that the weather is fine with you 'cause it's always chilly out here," said Lucifer as he looked around.</p><p>"Luc! Are you trying to scare him off?" she joked as she slapped his shoulder forcefully, "Anyways if you need anything, we live a bit further up the street, the first house to the left. Alright?"</p><p>"Yes, thank you. Would you care to join me? I mean, it would be great for me to know more about the people who live here and you seem to know a lot of them."</p><p>"Unfortunately, I have to go to work but Rowena might be free and more than happy to help. As you can see, she really likes to talk," Luc said laughing as Rowena looked at him with daggers in her eyes.</p><p>"Go to work, will you. Your humor isn't required here," she said faking being mad.</p><p>Lucifer kissed her on the forehead before saying goodbye and walking back up the street. Rowena then turned around and smiled at Dean who stepped aside and invited her in before closing the door behind them.</p><p>"What a nice house you have," she said as he set the table.</p><p>"Oh, thanks! Isn't your house the same?"</p><p>"It is built the same way but dearie yours is furnished beautifully."</p><p>"Well, I just let the designer do their job and bought it afterward, but thank you anyway. How do you take your coffee by the way?" he asked as he was about to pour some into a cup.</p><p>"Actually, I don't. I drink tea, but those muffins of yours look scrumptious," she leaned closer and whispered, "Not to toot my own horn."</p><p>Dean laughed and offered her the basket of muffins, "Well they do look delicious indeed, but I didn't make those. It was this nice lady living in the neighborhood."</p><p>"She must be talented this woman," she added chuckling.</p><p>The hours passed and it was now 3 pm, Rowena had told Dean about pretty much every resident of the vicinity, which house belonged to who, what they did for a living and what they looked like so that he could identify them better. However, there was one resident who wasn't mentioned even once, his own neighbor.</p><p>"Oh! Luc will be back from work in a bit, I should go home. It was so nice to meet you, love," Rowena said as she stood up.</p><p>"Sure, I would want him to be mad at me for keeping you here all day long! I really enjoyed today and thank you so much for all of it."</p><p>"Bah! Don't thank me, it's always nice to see a new face around here."</p><p>They walked up to the front door and Rowena started to go down the stairs of the porch. Once she was on the front lawn, she spun around abruptly.</p><p>"I had forgotten but we're having a barbecue this Sunday! It'll probably be the last one of the year since it's getting colder. You should come, everyone will be there and they'll finally meet the wonderful Dean!"</p><p>"Everyone? Even this guy?" Dean asked pointing at the house next door with his thumb.</p><p>"Oh! Well, no... I don't how to say it, but... You see I didn't even know someone really lived there until now. I mean I've seen plenty of cars going up and down the street before you moved in, but I just thought they were people coming to visit the houses."</p><p>"So, you've never met him? Like no-one has ever seen this guy?"</p><p>"Raphael, my neighbor, once told me he saw some light coming from the house at night when he was taking the trash out but nobody has ever talked to the person who lives there. I think you're the first, love. Anyways, I really have to go, but we can definitely chat more about it on Sunday!"</p><p>Just like that, Dean was alone once again. He stepped into his house and decided that he still had time to go to the grocery store. He bought stuff to last one week at least and got back home around 5 pm. He unpacked everything and started cooking once he was done. He settled his plate down on the coffee table and sat on the ground before turning the TV on. He changed channels until he found the news, but didn't even care about what was said as he was much more intrigued by what Rowena had said earlier. What did she mean by no-one ever saw this guy? Was he a vampire who lived at night? From the meeting they had had the night before, this dude was only weird and probably didn't like making public appearances.</p><p>Why do I even bother with that? , he thought as he got up and went into the kitchen to put dishes in the dishwasher. He then went up the stairs and straight into the bathroom where he took a shower which lasted a lot longer than expected as he just stood under the hot water wondering who was his neighbor and most importantly why he wasn't known to anyone. He stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist just like this morning and entered his bedroom. As he opened the door, he was surprised to see light coming from outside and got closer to the windows leaving a trail of drops coming from his hair. He looked outside and saw that the light was coming from the house next door. Suddenly, his neighbor appeared out of nowhere, walking towards the back of his garden with a hose in his hand. Once he reached the back of the garden, he started watering a plant that looked quite dead already.</p><p>"What the—" he stopped mid-sentence as his eyes met his neighbor's.</p><p>His face reddened and he quickly looked away before his eyes were attracted towards the man standing alone in the night once again. He was waving at Dean and his mouth was moving too. Didn't he know the windows blocked the sound coming from outside? Whatever it was he wanted, it seemed important since he was still doing his arm-wiggling stuff after a few minutes. Dean didn't want to have the same weird encounter as yesterday but this was the perfect opportunity for him to talk to this guy again, find the answers to all the questions he had and maybe finally put a name on him. Not thinking twice about it, he ran as fast as he could, grabbing a cardigan on his way downstairs. Out of breath, he reached the fence where his neighbor was waiting patiently.</p><p>"I didn't think you'd come, let alone this fast," the man said smirking.</p><p>"But I did, didn't I? So now that I'm here, what is it you want?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so here's chapter two. We have new characters which I absolutely love! Stick around for the next chapter since we finally get a proper introduction for our neighbor (and yes, he will still be wearing something weird because it's quite funny). Still, I hope you liked this chapter and obviously, don't hesitate to leave a comment with your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Apology Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm proud to introduce to you Castiel!! *CLAP CLAP CLAP* Thank you, thank you.<br/>More seriously, I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both men stared at each other, Dean waiting for an answer and the other man just smiling, probably thinking about what he was about to say.</p><p>"Oh! So straightforward! Anyways, I was wondering if you'd water my plants while I was away?" The guy asked looking down to a pile of dead leaves which Dean assumed was the so-called plants.</p><p>"Huh sure... But now that I think about it, I don't even know your name," Dean said looking him up and down. He was wearing a green dinosaur overall which wasn't zipped to the top, his unruly dark brown hair sticking out from under the hood and had accessorized his outfit with baby blue gardening boots decorated with tiny suns. However, Dean’s eyes didn’t seem to be able to look away from the man’s for more than a few seconds as they quickly went back up his body to once again get lost in the two mesmerizing blue orbs in front of him.</p><p>"Oh yeah, my name... Castiel Novak. People usually tell me my name’s too much of a mouthful, so you can call me Cas if it makes you comfy," he said smiling brightly before extending his arm over the fence, exposing a part of his neck and collar bone in the process which Dean stared at for a moment.</p><p>"D-Dean Winchester, nice to meet you... Properly this time," he stammered as he shook Cas' hand.</p><p>"Sorry about yesterday by the way. I didn't mean to upset you or anything… Anyways, back to the main topic, my plants!"</p><p>"Oh, well sure, I'll take care of them. Are you going on holiday or something, then?"</p><p>"No, not at all, I just wanted to make sure you'd do it if one day I decided to go somewhere, and I'm relieved you accepted," he said smiling brightly.</p><p>"You gotta be kidding me, right? So you're telling me I came here running half-naked on top of that just for you to ask me if I'd water your plants that, not to be mean, don’t deserve to be called plants while you're away even though you're not going anywhere?"</p><p>"Yeah, that's pretty much it. Oh, and don't worry about being half-naked, you've got nothing to be ashamed of," Cas said pointing finger guns at Dean's chest.</p><p>"Unbelievable..." Dean sighed as he looked down and closed his cardigan which had opened more than desired.</p><p>"Don't get worked up, at least now I know you'd do it and you want to know something cool? I'd return the favor, I can be really grateful when I want to," he said winking with a grin plastered on his face.</p><p>"You truly are a creep and on top of that, you behave like everything is a joke to you. No wonder no-one around here bothered to get to know you."</p><p>Cas’ smile faded as he slowly backed away from the fence and started to walk toward his house.</p><p>"I-I didn't mean it like that, I'm sor—"</p><p>"No, I get, and frankly I don't give a flying fuck about what you think of me because, at the end of the day, you're just the guy next door," he yelled before slamming his backdoor.</p><p>"Fuck..." was all Dean said as he started walking back to his own house. He went back to his room, put on a pair of tracksuit, and went to sleep. At least, that's what he was trying to do but he could stop thinking about the crap he had pulled earlier.</p><p>Maybe he was trying to befriend me and since no-one ever talks to him, he just doesn't know how to do it without being awkward. Why did I have to be so mean anyway? He didn't do anything wrong, he just wanted to chat and I pushed him away like an asshole, he thought as he turned over and over in his bed. He looked at the time on his phone, it was 3 am, surely, his neighbor was asleep. So Dean decided to get up and go into his study to grab a piece of paper and started writing. Once he was done, he signed the paper and then put it in an envelope. With the letter in hand, he got out of his house and walked with steady steps towards Cas’ mailbox. Just as he was about to put the letter inside, he thought that maybe this guy didn't even bother to check his mails. So he looked back at the house and saw that the front door had a mail slot.</p><p>"Nice, there's no way he'll miss it if it is in his house," he said as he stepped onto the porch and kneeled to place the letter in the slot. It was half-way in when the door swung open and Cas appeared screaming as if he was trying to scare away a bunch of kids. Dean smiled as he saw that he was wearing this godawful robe again. Unfortunately, his smile quickly turned into a frown of pain as his head was hit by the broom Cas was waving around which he stopped doing once he saw Dean was there.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you were a raccoon!"</p><p>"A raccoon? What are you talking about? And why are your eyes bloodshot, did you cry?" Dean asked still wincing from the pain.</p><p>"Jeez, so many questions... No, I didn't cry, I smoked, I smoke when I'm… upset, it's relaxing and I'm talking about the raccoons that always come around at night to steal my shit! But today I was waiting for them so that I could fight those fuckers off or trap them and guess what, you ruined my plan."</p><p>"Hum... Anyways... I came here to bring you this," Dean said showing the letter.</p><p>"Ooh, interesting," Cas said snatching the envelope from Dean's hand before opening it and reading the letter making Hum noises every now and then. After a moment, he spoke again, "I agree, you were rude, but at least you admit it. Also, I accept the dinner as an apology so it better be excellent, or else I'll never water your plants when you're away."</p><p>"R-really? Cool, so is tomorrow okay for you?" Dean asked smiling again.</p><p>"Sure, I just have something around 6 pm..." he said looking into the distance, unease all over his face. Now that Dean looked at it a bit closer, Cas almost looked like a teenage boy but not a bright and joyful one, more like a sad and tired teenager who hides in sarcasm and drugs to escape from reality and whatever comes with it. They were not that different in a way, they both were scared of letting people get close. He stopped his train of thoughts as Cas looked back at him.</p><p>"Hun, It's not a problem. Let's just meet at 8.30 pm, then?" he said quickly looking at his hands.</p><p>"Sure, it shouldn't take too long anyway..."</p><p>"Perfect then! I'll do something amazing, be prepared to get blown away by my cooking skills! See you tomorrow," Dean said as he started walking towards his house.</p><p>"Actually, it's already 4.30 am. So, see you later," Cas whisper-yelled back.</p><p>When Dean slid back into his bed, he wondered what he could make to impress this guy and not in a bad way. He had lied just a moment ago about his cooking skills, they were just average he needed help and he thought of someone who might be able to help him. But before doing all that, he needed to get some sleep.</p><p>At around 2 pm, he woke up feeling like he had been gone for 12 days. He went to the kitchen and had breakfast before going back upstairs to shower and get dressed. He put on a grey tracksuit with a black t-shirt.</p><p>"Time to get things done," he said as he stretched his arms, and as said, he started to clean stuff all around his house, did his bed, and emptied the dishwasher. He was fully done around 3.30 pm when he called Rowena to know if she could come to help him and of course, she almost came running.</p><p>"I'm here dearie," she yelled as she entered the living room.</p><p>"In the kitchen, Rowena. Wasn't it too hard to come on foot?"</p><p>"Of course not! I'm athletic you know. So, you prepared the ingredients?"</p><p>"It's all here," he said as his hand hovered over all the things laid on the kitchen island.</p><p>"Let's start then. Let me tell you, homemade spaghetti is the best when it's well done and I happen to be a pro."</p><p>"If they're as good as the muffins, I believe you."</p><p>"Even better," she said throwing her hands in the air.</p><p>Two hours later, they were done making the pasta and the tomato sauce. They moved to the couch where they sat with their glasses of red wine.</p><p>"So, tell me... Is all this for Lisa?"</p><p>"Urgh! W-what?" Dean said almost choking on the sip of wine he had taken seconds ago.</p><p>"Well, I mean when I talked about her last time you were all weird and you just seemed fond of her."</p><p>"Oh, but no, it's not for Lisa."</p><p>Now that he thought about it, Dean had almost forgotten about Lisa, her beautiful black hair and captivating brown eyes.</p><p>"We should taste our masterpiece! You know just to make sure it's good of course," she suggested smiling brightly.</p><p>"Sure, let's do that."</p><p>They went back to the kitchen to taste their spaghetti and unsurprisingly, it was delicious.</p><p>"Where did you learn to make such a good tomato sauce?"</p><p>"In Italy, Where else? Let me tell you a wee story. When I was in my twenties, I used to live in Italy where I learned to cook all those good things."</p><p>"How come you're here then?"</p><p>"Well, one summer, I met Luc who was on holiday. We got to know each other and fell in love. Then, he returned to the states, but long-distance wasn't working for me so I moved here with him, and shortly after, we got married," she said her eyes tearing up.</p><p>"How long have you two been married?"</p><p>"Twenty-five years and still going strong."</p><p>They talked a bit more until Rowena said she had to go home to make dinner. It was now 6.45 pm and Dean decided to set the table before taking a shower and getting dressed. Once he had showered, he stepped into his dressing and started to try numerous outfits on. He finally decided to wear a pair of denim jeans with a grey t-shirt topped with a khaki button-down. He had to dry his hair, so he went back into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror as he plugged in the hairdryer. His few days old beard was becoming more visible each day and his green eyes looked tired as could be.</p><p>"What the hell am I doing?" he asked himself as he started to dry his hair.</p><p>Once he was done, he went back into the living room to check that everything was where it was supposed to be. He checked his watch and it was 7.15 pm. "Now all I have to do is wait I guess..." he said as he sat down on the couch.</p><p>One hour passed, then another and another. At one point, Dean was eating alone on the kitchen island. Then at around 11.40 pm, there was a knock on the door which he almost didn't hear as he was half-asleep on the couch. He got up and as he did so, he realized it was now raining heavily outside. He jogged to the front door and opened it to reveal a drenched Castiel who looked lost and freezing. It was a bit expected since he wasn't wearing a coat, all he had on was denim overalls with a long-sleeved red t-shirt and white trainers which were all soaked of course. He looked so small standing there in the rain, his almost dark brown hair had been flattened against his forehead and his blue eyes looked washed out, surrounded by the water drops stuck on his eyelashes.</p><p>"Sorry for being late..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I chose to have stoner Cas instead of regular Cas just because I loved seeing Castiel being debauches and just his overall vibe was awesome (we can thanks Misha for that). The other reason why I chose him is simply because I feel like the clash of both his and Dean's world will be interesting to develop.<br/>I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to comment your thoughts, it's always nice to get some feedback!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hooker?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You look like hell..." Dean said looking Cas up and down, "You're drenched, come in," he sighed as he pulled the other man inside.</p><p>He then entered the storeroom before coming back with a pair of slippers which Cas put on once his wet shoes were off.</p><p>"I'll show you the bathroom and you'll take a hot shower, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."</p><p>"I can go back home... I mean, I shouldn't have come at all after letting you wait all this time."</p><p>"No way you're going back outside with that weather. Besides, it's okay, I'm not mad or anything. I get it, something more important came up... Hum, if you're still hungry, I left you some food. But before anything else, you'll take a shower while I go get you some dry clothes," Dean explained as they reached the bathroom.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"No worries... Here's the bathroom, towels are in the cabinet."</p><p>Cas nodded slowly before closing the door behind him. Dean then started to walk towards his room as the shower started to run. He went into his dressing and turned he light on.</p><p>"Let's see... He isn't bigger than me so it should be easy to find something in here," he whispered to himself as he looked through his stuff. He pulled out a blue tracksuit which hopefully had drawstrings in its waistband. He then grabbed a white plain t-shirt that looked a bit smaller than all the others he owned. He then went back to the bathroom and waited until the door opened slightly revealing Cas wrapped in a towel. Dean didn't mean to stare but he couldn't help it, he was intrigued by those marks all over his body which after a moment, he understood were hickeys.</p><p>"H-here are spare clothes, I hope they fit," he stammered as he handed him the clothes.</p><p>When the door closed once again, he went back into his room to change into something more comfortable. So he had a quick hook up that lasted longer than expected before coming here, what's the big deal? , he thought as he was walking back to the bathroom once again. However, when he got there, the door was open and no-one was inside.</p><p>"Cas?" Dean yelled looking around.</p><p>"In here," said a voice coming from the study.</p><p>Dean entered the study and found Cas standing in the middle with his wet clothes in hand.</p><p>"You got so many books, I'm impressed. And don't get me started on this beauty," he said as he went to touch the piano, but Dean grabbed his wrist before he could.</p><p>"I don't even like this thing, anyway... Let's go back downstairs, I'll wash your stuff and give you something to eat," he said looking weirdly at the piano.</p><p>"Uh... Alrighty then. I just think it's a shame to not know how to play when you have such a good piano."</p><p>"I never said I couldn't play, it's more that I'd rather leave it alone," Dean said as he pulled Cas out of the room.</p><p>They reached the kitchen and Dean showed Cas where he could sit while he was going to put his stuff into the washing machine. He then came back and served him a plate of spaghetti on the kitchen island where he had sat down.</p><p>"They're really good!"</p><p>"Yeah, but to be true, I had a bit of help from Rowena."</p><p>"The red-haired lady? The one that came the other time and who’s not Lisa... By the way, you like her don't you?" Cas asked looking up from his plate.</p><p>“W-what? Who?”</p><p>“Lisa, do you like her?”</p><p>"I, uh, I don't know..."</p><p>"Hum, so you do. But then why isn't she here instead of me?" Cas asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"I don't know. Because I invited you and not Lisa?" Dean said sarcastically.</p><p>"You're definitely weird and indecisive, Dean. But don’t worry, that's what I find interesting about you," Cas smiled, digging into his spaghetti once again.</p><p>"Sure," Dean answered annoyed.</p><p>After some time, Cas finished eating and they moved to the living room to drinking their coffees.</p><p>"So you're not gonna talk about why you were late and arrived drenched at nearly midnight?" Dean asked, sipping his coffee.</p><p>"I said I was sorry, isn't that enough?"</p><p>"Sorry isn't gonna cut it, no. I don't mean to sound reproachful but you still owe me some explanation..."</p><p>"Sure I could do that but it's getting pretty late and I should go," Cas said pointing at the clock, it was 2 am already so he had a point.</p><p>They both got up at the same time. Dean followed the other man to the door and said, "I actually can't believe you're doing this."</p><p>"What? Going back home? Could it be that you want me to spend the night with you?" he said getting closer to Dean so that they were just inches away from each other.</p><p>"N-no, not that. I meant using the time to escape from our conversation."</p><p>"Oh don't be sad Dean. Besides my story isn't that interesting and it gives us another excuse to meet again."</p><p>After that, Cas left. Dean started to put stuff in and out of the dishwasher and a short while later, he was lying in bed, thinking that maybe he should call Lisa. It wouldn't be weird since he liked her and judging by her smiles and the way she reacted when he gave her his card, she liked him too. It was decided, he would call her tomorrow after the party.</p><p>Dean woke up at noon and realized he was going to be late for Rowena and Luc's barbecue, so he sprung out of bed and ran to the bathroom to refresh his face. He then went into his dressing and decided to wear a simple white shirt with black slacks. He ran up the street which suddenly seemed to be a lot longer than usual. Doing so, he kept looking back to his neighbor's house, trying to see if there was any movement, but there was nothing. Once he reached Rowena's house, he knocked on the door and she opened it seconds later with a bright smile.</p><p>"I thought you had decided not to come but I'm glad that you're here Dean."</p><p>"I slept in sorry, I wouldn't have missed the party for anything. Here, I brought wine!"</p><p>"Well, thank you, dearie. Come on in, I'll introduce you to everyone."</p><p>After some long introductions and going through the same questioning as always, Dean finally sat down. He was between Rowena and an empty seat, in front of him was a grinning Lucifer, "It's always tiring to introduce yourself to all those people, it still is for me."</p><p>Dean smiled back at him and they all started to chat until there was a knock at the door a bit later.</p><p>"Dean, love, could you answer that for me please?" Rowena asked from the kitchen.</p><p>"Sure, no problem," he said as he got up and walked to the front door.</p><p>As he opened it, Lisa appeared with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Oh Dean, I didn't know you would be here too," she said surprised. She was beautiful as always. Her black hair was down and surrounded her face perfectly. She was wearing a simple black turtleneck, jeans, and black boots.</p><p>"Oh, Lisa, I'm so happy you could free yourself," said Rowena from behind Dean.</p><p>"No worries, but I'll have to go back in more or less two hours, sorry."</p><p>"Don't be! It's already so great that you could come. Here, Dean will help you with your stuff since he's sitting next to you," she said winking at him before going back into the kitchen.</p><p>They put her coat away before going into the living room to join the others. They ate, talked about various things, and listen to the others' stories.</p><p>After a while, Lisa got up and said, "Well everyone, it was a pleasure to see you. Unfortunately, I have to leave now. I wish all of you a nice evening and I hope I'll see all of you very soon,"</p><p>Dean followed her as she walked back into the hall and accompanied her to her car.</p><p>"It was great to see you again Dean," she said smiling as she unlocked her car.</p><p>"About that, I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner sometime?" he asked scratching the back of his head.</p><p>"I would love that! How about next Friday?"</p><p>"Sure, I'll see you then!"</p><p>She got inside her car and left. Dean went back inside and heard voices coming from the living room.</p><p>"I'm sure he's into some shady businesses like drugs or something like that."</p><p>"I think he's gay, I always see men drive around and take him wherever."</p><p>"Maybe he just has no car and asks friends for lifts to go to the store or to work."</p><p>"Don't be stupid, those kinds of guys don't work, they get what they want through perversion, and by doing things that should be illegal!"</p><p>"Talking about someone?" Dean said as he slowly entered the room making everyone fall silent.</p><p>"Well actually—" said the woman Dean remembered was named Naomi.</p><p>"Naomi..." said her husband.</p><p>"Oh leave me alone Zacharia. Anyways, we were talking about your neighbor," she said making quotes with her fingers as she said "neighbor".</p><p>"What about him?" Dean asked.</p><p>"Well no-one knows him and cars always come and go. So there is only one explanation, he sells drugs." She continued.</p><p>"Or his own body for all we know," added another woman who he remembered was Hannah before they all started laughing.</p><p>"Hum... I'll go find Rowena and Luc," Dean said walking towards the kitchen uneasily.</p><p>He entered the room and found Rowena who was doing the dishes.</p><p>"Dean is that you! I hope you were happy to see Lisa today?"</p><p>"Oh, sure yeah. Actually, I've got a date with her next week..."</p><p>"That's so nice, but you look bothered, is everything okay, dearie?"</p><p>"I am, it's just that they've been saying those things about Cas and—"</p><p>"Cas ?"</p><p>“Castiel, my neighbor.”</p><p>"Right. You shouldn't listen to what they say, they just like to be mean to give themselves purpose. They're my friends but I don't understand them sometimes..."</p><p>"I get it, don't worry. I just came to say I was leaving since I'm working tomorrow."</p><p>After that, Dean bid farewell to everyone and started to walk back home. The sun was setting and gave the sky this weird orange tone that he enjoyed as much as the scenery around him. He was looking towards his house in the distance and saw a car coming his way. It got closer until it passed him and for a moment, he thought he saw Castiel in the passenger's seat. What if they were right? What if Cas was indeed into some shady stuff. I mean it's not like I can judge him, It's his life after all… Dean thought as he kept walking and finally got home.</p><p>The next day, he started to work in the new firm. Everyone was really nice to him, but he didn't know if it was because they liked him or because he was their new superior. Anyhow, everything went smoothly for the rest of the week, he made friends and he felt less lonely. Then came Friday, as soon as he got out of work, he went back home and prepared himself for his date. He and Lisa met at the restaurant at around 6 pm and spent the evening together. It went so well that they decided to see each other again.</p><p>Some weeks had passed since then, Dean and Lisa had started dating and he had just come back from Lisa's apartment where they had had a party with some of her friends.<br/>
He looked over at Cas' house, the lights were on but he wasn't outside which for some reason, was a bit disappointing to Dean. He entered his house and laid on his couch. He thought it was weird that he hadn't heard from Cas in weeks since they lived next to each other. But then, he was maybe too busy selling drugs or fucking around to get money... </p><p>It was easy to picture, a guy would come to pick him up and they'd drive to the closest motel or even get to it in the car for all he knew. Once there, they'd peel their clothes off while kissing wildly because they were there for business and nothing else. Cas would bite the man's lip and suck on it as he ground his hips against the other man's ripping a moan from his lips. He would then fall on his knees, unbuttoning the man's trousers, pulling them down as well as his boxers before giving him head, taking him in completely which after all his hookups was easy for him. With each calculated movement of his tongue and some teasing from his teeth, Cas almost threw the guy off but like he always did, he'd stop right before he had the chance to come. He'd then get back up and order the guy to fuck him before getting in bed on all four. Of course, the man wouldn't wait any longer and would start to fuck him roughly, not hesitating one second, pulling his hair and leaving marks all over his slick back. As their bodies were slamming against each other, Cas would moan and cry out for more, sweat rolling along his neck Harder, fuck yeah! Fuck me, h-harder Dean, fucking, oh Jesus yes!<br/>
Dean suddenly woke up, breathing heavily and feeling as if he was burning up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to leave a comment, I'm always happy to hear what people think of the story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Slippers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, we are introduced to Jo which is great! However, some stuff that might be a bit frustrating happens between Cas and Dean. Oh and Lisa is a bit more present, sorry but it's necessary to the story...<br/>Anyways, I hope you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been four days since that weird dream happened and Dean was still thinking about it. He didn't understand why he dreamt about Cas and even worse, about them having sex. Maybe it was because he had drunk too much that night? What made it even more incomprehensible was that he hadn't seen the guy in weeks so why was he still thinking about him? Suddenly, there was a knock on Dean’s office's door which made him raise his head from his turned off computer screen.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>"Hey, Dean!"</p><p>"Hey, how can I help you, Jo?"</p><p>"Well, I know you don't have to attend the meetings and all but it was the first time since you started working here that you missed one. So you know me, I got worried that you might be sick or something like that..."</p><p>Dean smiled at the little worried woman in front of him. Jo was indeed smaller than him even with high heels on. She had bright blond hair and brown eyes, but her bright smile was what gave her all her charm. Over the past weeks, she and Dean had become good his friend, and knew pretty much everything about each other. Jo was living with her fiancé, Charlie and they had been together for 5 years now. She, of course, knew about Lisa and had actually met her more than once during their couple nights out. However, Dean still hadn't told her about what had been bothering him for days.</p><p>"So what is it?" she asked as she sat down in front of Dean<br/>.<br/>"Well I've told you about this weekend and the plans Lisa and I have made..." he lied, not ready to tell her about the dream.</p><p>"Yeah, the big 'going to her super-duper romantic cabin near a lake to do god knows what!'," she said before giggling at the weird face Dean made.</p><p>"I'm serious Jo, I'm afraid I'll fuck up... I mean you don't go on a weekend in a super intimate and romantic place with someone you like just to show them around," he cried out before rubbing his face with his hands.</p><p>"Listen here big cat, I'm sure it'll all be amazing. Lisa is awesome and so are you, you like her and she is all over you too! What the hell do you need more to understand that this is your chance to unleash the beast and get down to business?" she yelled as she threw her arms in the air.</p><p>"Not so loud," he hushed looking at the door, "The problem isn't Lisa or me doubting, I just don't know... I don't want to lose her because of my own stupidity."</p><p>Jo was pretending to snore and then looked at Dean with a serious look on her face, "Hey, all I'm hearing here are excuses. You won't lose anyone, you'll get laid and come back with a happy girlfriend. Alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, okay..." he replied looking a bit doubtful.</p><p>"Nice! Then I'll be off, see you tomorrow," she said blowing him a kiss before exiting his office.</p><p>Talking to Jo helped a little, but Dean was still nervous about the trip. Once he arrived at his house, he got out of his car right when another one pulled over in front of the neighbor's front lawn. Seconds after, Cas came out, walking nonchalantly towards it, but when he saw Dean standing there, he started walking faster and disappeared into the car. What the hell was that? Why did he flee at the mere sight of me? , he thought as he went to open his front door which to his surprise, was already unlocked. He walked in, trying to be as quiet as possible and once he reached the living room, he was relieved to see Lisa sitting on the couch.</p><p>"Oh hey! I hope you don't mind me being here. You know, you gave me a spare key so I thought I would surprise you and come visit," she said wrapping her arms around his waist.</p><p>"Hey! No, I don't mind at all. I'm actually happy to see you," he answered before kissing her forehead.</p><p>They ate together, talked about their day, and watched some TV. It was now 9 pm when Lisa said, "It's getting late, I should go home before it gets too dark outside." as she stood up form the couch.</p><p>"It's already pitch black, so why not stay here with me ?"</p><p>"No, I might come on to you," she said laughing, "But more seriously, I really look forward to this weekend and I won't take the chance to spoil it."</p><p>"Alright then, I won't force you to stay."</p><p>They walked out onto the porch and stayed in each other's arms for a moment before Lisa kissed Dean and walked to her car. As she hopped in, Dean saw the headlights of another car approaching, but his attention returned to Lisa as she started her engine and honked twice. He waved at her as the other one stopped in front of Cas' house. Dean understood that he was finally back from his outing and ran inside his house to get the clean clothes he still had from their last encounter. When he got out once again, he ran towards Castiel who was unlocking his door.</p><p>"Cas?" he asked as he put his hand on the other man's shoulder but quickly took it off as he saw him flinch, "You alright?" he added concerned.</p><p>"Of course I am, what do you want Dean?" he said as he spun around smiling, changing his mood completely.</p><p>"Oh w-well, I got your clothes and I wanted to give them back. You know, I haven't seen you in weeks so I just thought it would be the right time to do it..." he said handing the bag of clothes to Cas.</p><p>"Well, sorry but you thought wrong. Anyways, thanks and see you later," he said taking the bag before slamming the door at Dean’s face.</p><p>Dean didn't move for a moment, still shocked by what had just happened. He then went back to his house and tried to think about something else before going to sleep. The next few days were frustrating for him, he didn't see anyone because he was too deep into his work. Of course, he still had lunch with Jo every day and that was a huge relief for him because she always had great advice. However, he couldn't tell her that the real reason why he was so frustrated was that he hadn't talked to Cas in days and the only thing he could do was watch as all those cars came and went every day to pick him up... To his relief, the weekend came and he was finally able to think about something else as he and Lisa went to the cabin and had their romantic getaway. During their stay, they learned more about each other, and of course, they had sex as everyone who knew about their romantic getaway had expected. At first, it was weird for Dean since he wasn’t used to waiting this long to make a move on a girl and also because he was more of a “one night stand” kind of guy. But with Lisa, things had been different from the very beginning. It all came to an end on Sunday at around 9 pm when they reached Dean’s house where Lisa had left her car.</p><p>"You want to stay here tonight?" he asked as they unloaded their stuff.</p><p>"Sure, it'll be nice."</p><p>They entered the house and went straight to the bedroom to unpack their bags.</p><p>"Is it okay if I shower first? Cause I'm really tired and we have to wake up early tomorrow." She asked.</p><p>"Sure, I like to shower in the morning so I'll be downstairs watching some TV. Call if you need anything," Dean said kissing her forehead before going back downstairs.</p><p>He sat down on the couch before turning on the TV and after some time he heard Lisa yelling goodnight from upstairs.</p><p>"Goodnight to you too," he yelled back, turning down the volume of the TV. 30 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Dean went to open it although he argued with himself about whether it was a good idea or not as he already knew who it was. He opened the door and there he was, Cas in all his glory. He was wearing black lenin pants with a bright pink hoodie. With that, he wore lime green crocs and had aviator's goggles hanging around his neck.</p><p>"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Dean said trying to sound nonchalant although all the frustration and anger he had felt this week came back at the mere sight of his neighbor.</p><p>"Oh, well I'm a night owl I guess. I just don't like going out during the day, besides, only interesting people are up this late," Cas said winking.</p><p>"Yeah, that's another way to say that you're busy working all day long, hun?" Dean snarked back, making finger quotes at the word "working".</p><p>"Not exactly... Anyways, I see that you're not in a good mood so I'll just give that back to you and go home. I've had enough bullshit for today," he said placing a plastic bag in Dean’s hand before turning around to leave.</p><p>"So no excuses for what happened on Tuesday? I get that you might have been mad but I had nothing to do with it. But no, of course, you're right, I'm the one bullshitting the other? You know what—"</p><p>"You're wrong, you’re just too oblivious to understand anything," Cas said abruptly not even looking back.</p><p>"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked as he quickly caught up to Cas. He spun him around and grabbed both his wrists, "I'm sorry, so just tell me what I did wrong? Tell me what have I done to make you hate me, Cas?" he whispered making his request almost inaudible.</p><p>"Don't do this... Just let go of me and go back to Lisa she's probably waiting for you," Cas said looking back towards her car, freeing both his wrists from Dean grasps.</p><p>"Y-you're right... I shouldn't have acted like that," Dean said, stepping away from the other man.</p><p>"No problem… Goodnight then," Cas quickly smiled before walking off in the direction of his house.</p><p>Dean stood in the middle of the sidewalk wondering if what he had seen was real or not, for a moment there, it looked like Cas' eyes had watered up before he left. But then again it maybe was the streetlight and his tiredness playing tricks on him. He went back to his house and grabbed the plastic bag he had dropped minutes ago on his way out. He opened it and inside were the slippers he gave Cas the night of their dinner, If you can call this disaster a dinner, he thought to himself.</p><p>He sighed feeling guilty about what he had said to Cas, he hadn't meant to be offensive. The problem was that he never knew how to behave around this guy, it was like he didn't even need to talk because Castiel already knew all there was to be known about Dean and to be true, it freaked him out because he didn't want people to know more than what he was willing to tell. He stroked his eyes with his thumb and index, What the fuck is wrong with me? Now he must think I'm some kind of a jerk, he thought as he placed the slippers back on their shelve.</p><p>He then went back into the living room where the TV was still on. He looked at it but everything that was said wasn't registered at all. He just stared at the screen until it got blurred as his eyes lost focus. The only image he could see clearly was Cas on the verge of tears, "You dumbass, it wasn't the light, he WAS almost crying! And he was in this state because of you. Oh my God, I’m such an ass," he whispered as he facepalmed himself.</p><p>Dean sat there for a moment overthinking everything which he wasn't used to since his life had always been so perfect with everything happening as planned. Yet it all changed when he moved here, more precisely when he met Castiel. How he was able to make his mood swing from one opposite to the other, Dean knew the answer deep down but refused to admit it. The thing was that he was afraid, afraid of what Cas made him feel inside, it had been years since Dean had decided to stop being too intimate with people even more so with men. Still, this guy changed everything, he had some kind of power over him and that was the issue, and the only way he had found to stop it was to reject Cas every time he got too close. Dean thought, In the end, I really am the problem,  as he sighed and turned off the TV.</p><p>He then went to his bedroom where he found Lisa sleeping. He slipped into bed and she wrapped her arms around him and as much as he liked her it didn't feel right.</p><p>"You okay?" she asked softly.</p><p>"Sure..." he answered staring at the ceiling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this was a bit of a filler but we have new characters and some revelations from Dean although I try to leave a bit of mystery.<br/>As always I hope you liked the chapter and feel free to leave a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hickeys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Dean got to work looking pitiful though he had tried everything to make himself look presentable before leaving the house. He jogged, dipped his head in cold water a few times, shaved but nothing changed the look of tiredness on his face. Since he didn't want people to see him like that, he decided to go to work earlier and leave when everyone would be gone. He wrote Lisa a note explaining that he was already at work and then left the house. When he arrived there, he was relieved to see that the building was empty. But once he opened the door to his office, he was startled by Jo who was sprawled onto the sofa next to the door.</p><p>"What are you doing here?! It's 4.30 in the morning?" Dean yelled.</p><p>"Oh hi! Well, I wanted to know how your weekend went and since you're always here before me I thought I would come early too. But then I thought that was dumb since I didn't know when you checked in exactly, so I slept here to be sure that I wouldn't miss you and that we'd have all the time needed for you to tell me everything with all the details,” She said as she sat up and winked at Dean, “So, we have three hours to go, how'd it go? Did you two get down to business?" she added as she followed him to his desk.</p><p>Dean sighed as he slid into his chair, "Yeah, we did it and everything went perfectly fine."</p><p>"Wow don't get too excited I might get overwhelmed..." Jo said raising her highbrows but as she saw Dean wasn't reacting she added, "Okay, what's bothering you, big cat?"</p><p>"I-I don't even know where to start, I'm just lost..." he whispered putting his face in his hands.</p><p>"Hey hey hey, it's okay. Just take your time, I'm here for you. Is it about Lisa? Was she that bad?"</p><p>"No, no, of course not! She's the best on every level but I just can't, something's wrong with me..."</p><p>“What? You couldn’t get it up?”</p><p>“Jo, could you be serious?” Dean yelled as he glared at her.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry. Are you doubting your feelings like last time?"</p><p>"N-no, I just..." he started before stopping himself to take a deep breath, "Listen, when we talked about that last time, I didn't tell you everything and I guess it's because I thought the feeling would go away after some time. But now we're here and God knows I was wrong." he said scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>"So you are doubting your feelings for Lisa, but not because of this weekend. What is it you didn't tell me ?"</p><p>"I told you about my neighbor, right? Well, I don't know what the hell's wrong with me but it's as if I'm obsessed with him. I just can't get him off my mind though I can assure you that I tried..." he sighed leaning back onto his chair.</p><p>"Like, obsessed how?" she asked leaning towards Dean.</p><p>"Okay, hum... Well, when he's around, I'm irritated because it's like I can't hide anything from him and it makes me vulnerable which I absolutely hate. So as any person would, I push him away but I hate myself afterward because he did nothing wrong..."</p><p>"I mean I don't get what's wrong with feeling bad because you've been a douche to someone and regret it."</p><p>"Oh no, there's worse! People in the neighborhood have been talking about him and since I wanted to know more about the guy, I listened to their gossips. They said he was a drug dealer at first but I didn't care 'cause it's his life, not mine. But then, one of them said he might be a sex-worker... You know, they were just being mean and all but I still thought that it could be true and for some damned reason, the idea of him sleeping with other people makes me so uncomfortable. But that's stupid!" he yelled as he slammed his hand on the table.</p><p>"I mean, maybe you just want to protect him because you got on well and could be good friends..."</p><p>"I dreamt of him, Jo, and not the G-rated dreams. Then there's also the fact that whenever he's in a room with me I can't stop staring, it's like there's something that pulls me towards him. So don't you tell me it's all friendly up in here." he said pointing at his head before getting up and walking to the window as Jo just sat there in shock.</p><p>"Are you gay and like, force yourself to date women?"</p><p>"Of course not, I just... It has been years since I last was attracted to a guy and I don't want to go down that path again," he said as his eyes teared up.</p><p>"Dean… You want to talk about it?" she asked unsurely.</p><p>"N-no, I'm fine really. It's all in the past now and I'll work this out so don't worry about it..." he said looking around the room before pointing at the clock, "Besides, it looks like we've run out of time."</p><p>"7.28 already?! Damn..." she said as they reached the door before hugging him and adding, "Whenever you're ready, I'm here for you."</p><p>"I know..."</p><p>The day seemed to be on slow motion and Dean felt like crap the whole time. He tried to bury himself in work as he usually did to forget about his past and all the unrequired memories that assaulted his mind, but it never worked, he just couldn't escape it. </p><p>Jo then came at around midday to ask if he wanted to have lunch with her, but he declined, he wasn't ready to go through an uneasy hour or put up with her looks of pity. He just sat there, waiting for the day to end. Lisa didn’t call, probably because she was busy at work and right now, Dean was happy with it as he didn't want her to call for at least the next two weeks.</p><p>Time passed and it was 8.17 pm. The sky had darkened, and it was raining now. Dean sighed as he put on his coat, he was the last person inside the building apart from the security guards. The ride home lasted longer than usual since he decided to take the small streets instead of the highway. He reached his house at around 10 pm, he parked the car in the garage since it was raining heavily and nearly freezing outside. He got out and sighed as he saw that his mailbox was opened. Why can't I be left alone just for one day? , he asked himself as he tightened his coat's collar around his neck and walked into the pouring rain. As he was about to run back in the garage, he saw Cas lying motionless on his porch and as much as he told himself it was a bad idea, Dean started walking in the direction of the other man's house.</p><p>"What the hell are you playing at? It's cold, do you think it's the right time to lay outside? You're not even dressed properly," Charles said as he reached the porch. It all came out a little harsh, but he was right, Cas had nothing on apart from grey boxer briefs, a green hoodie, and a pair of Nike white socks. His face looked paler than usual and his lips were starting to get slightly blue.</p><p>Dean waited for an answer, but all Cas did was turn his back to him so he added, "Just how long do you plan on staying out here? Get back inside before you catch your death if it's not already done..."</p><p>"Don't know..." Castiel answered, his voice worn by the cold.</p><p>"Come on, I think you've had enough fresh air for today..." but as the man didn't budge, Dean sighed, "You truly love acting like a child, don't you? Well, I ain't got time for that tonight."</p><p>Just as he started to go down the stairs, Cas whispered something which made Dean spin around barely catching it. So he asked, "Did you say something?"</p><p>"Please don't go, I'm cold... Don't leave me again."</p><p>Dean crouched next to him and saw tears running down his face, "Hey Cas, it’s okay.” he said softly but as Castiel started to sob he sighed, “Alright fuck it, you're coming with me then," as he pulled him onto his back.</p><p>He entered his house through the garage he had left open. He didn't bother to turn on the lights of the living room and just went straight up to the guestroom. There, he laid Cas on the bed and covered him with at least three different blankets. He turned on the bedside lamp and sat down beside him. Dean put his hand on Cas’ forehead to check his temperature and he was freezing.</p><p>"Shit..." is all Dean said before he slowly let his hand wander higher through the other man's damp hair. He quickly stopped when Castiel whimpered and turned around hopefully without waking up. Dean decided to leave him alone and went back downstairs. He turned on the lights of the kitchen and the living room before taking off his shoes and throwing his coat away in the storeroom. He looked at the time, it was 10.40 pm, he shrugged and made himself a cup of coffee. He then went over to the couch, turned on the TV which was still nearly on mute from the previous night, and settled on watching some old horror movies.</p><p>The second movie was about to start when Cas asked from behind the couch, "How long have I been sleeping?"</p><p>Dean spun around knocking his empty mug off from the coffee table but he caught it before it could hit the ground. He then got up clumsily, cup in hand, and answered, "Oh, hey... Well, I believe you've been up there for one hour and a half or something."</p><p>"O-okay... Sorry for the trouble by the way, I won't bother you any longer," Cas said looking down at his feet.</p><p>"No, no, there's no problem. Here, sit down and I'll go get you a cup of coffee. Or do you perhaps  would prefer some tea?"</p><p>"Coffee's fine, thanks..." Castiel said sitting down on the couch, holding his legs close to his chest.</p><p>Dean left and then came back with two mugs and offered one to Cas who uttered a silent thank you. He then saw the position in which the other man was and asked, "Are you cold? Here, have this and if you're still cold I'll turn up the heater," He said leaning towards Cas, covering him with his plaid.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." Cas finally said looking into Dean’s eyes right when his head looked up at him.</p><p>Neither of them moved for a minute before Dean leaned back onto the couch and asked, "Sorry about what?"</p><p>"About earlier... I didn't want you to see me like that, now I feel like you pity me," Cas answered starring down at his coffee.</p><p>"I'm not pitying you! I just thought you were gonna pass out so I made sure you would be fine," Dean said trying to make eye contact with Cas once again, but it was no use so he continued, "Listen, I'll go change and we'll talk a bit more when I get back. Is it okay for you? You won't run away like last time?"</p><p>Cas shook his head and just like that Dean was out of the room. He went to his room and changed into a black tracksuit and a navy shirt. When he came back, Cas wasn’t on the couch anymore which disappointed Dean a bit as he thought the man had run off once again. He then felt relief wash over him when he spotted him in front of the big windows overlooking the garden, staring outside with an empty gaze.</p><p>"You okay?" Dean asked and as he saw Castiel jump slightly, he added, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. What are you looking at?"</p><p>"Nothing... I'm just thinking about stuff," he answered as he pulled down his collar to allow his hand to glide over his neck, revealing red spots all over it. Dean followed them with his eyes as they probably continued down under the green fabric.</p><p>Dean let out an almost inaudible Oh sound as he tried hard not to stare at Cas any longer, "Come on, let's go back to the couch," he said, softly placing his hand on his shoulder.</p><p>They started to watch another movie but Dean couldn't concentrate on what was happening. No matter how hard he tried, his eyes always managed to fall back onto the hickeys covering Cas’ neck. After some time, he turned back to Dean and asked, "Something wrong with my neck?"</p><p>"W-what? No, of course not... It's just, nothing."</p><p>Cas chuckled before saying, "You seem really bothered so yes, those are hickeys. You can stop wondering about it now."</p><p>"I already knew what they were, I'm not dumb... What I'm wondering about is how well did your date have to be for you to end up with all those?"</p><p>"First, it wasn't a date, it was a hookup with a 50 something-year-old man who pays very well," Cas corrected staring at the TV to avoid Dean's gaze.</p><p>"I see... So, you're like a sex worker or something?"</p><p>"It's a bit more complicated than that. But for them and pretty much everyone, that's all I am..." he said as an uncomfortable silence started to settle in. "Anyways, I'm surprised, I thought you were gonna say I was disgusting and throw me out of your house," he said looking at the ground, fidgeting with his hands.</p><p>"I mean who am I to judge? I don't know your reasons..." Dean said while trying to make eye contact with the other man to show his sincerity.</p><p>Suddenly, Cas looked back up at Dean and asked, "Do you want to know how I got so low? How my life became this shitty. Then you'll be able to decide if I'm worth your time or not," as he wrapped himself inside the plaid once again.</p><p>"I-I... Yes, but not unless you want me to know," Dean replied scratching the back of his head.</p><p>"Okay then, let me tell you all about it..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay okay, this time we are actually getting somewhere hurray! I'll post the next chapter like 2 seconds after this one, so the suspence won't be unbearable don't worry people.<br/>As always, hope you enjoyed and don't hesitate to leave a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Explanation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CAS' BACKSTORY TIME!!!!!!<br/>That's it, that's the summary...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean waited patiently as Castiel stared at the TV, probably trying to recall the events he wanted to tell him about. Then, the silence which had grown heavy was broken by Cas clearing his throat.</p><p>"So... I obviously wasn't like that before. Hell, I was raised in the most Christian family there is. So, I was a perfect little angel as my mom used to call me back then... But you know, good things never last and it all changed when I came out to my parents when I turned 15 and as expected, they reacted pretty badly... My father started to beat me every now and then when he got drunk after work, but what's probably the worst thing is that my mother never objected. She would just sit back and pray to God for his forgiveness, not for what they did but for me getting off the rightful path. Praying wasn't enough so, during the summer holidays, they would send me to church camp in the hope to change my mind or as my parents would phrase it, 'cure me'..."</p><p>"Cas, I'm so sorry..." Dean said softly placing a recomforting hand on Cas’ shoulder.</p><p>"It's all in the past now, don't worry. Besides, nothing can happen to me now, my dad is too busy keeping my sister from seeing her toxic brother to even care about what the hell happens to me... And as for my mom, she died of cancer three years ago, but as expected, I wasn’t welcomed to her funeral." he said looking back out the large windows of the living room.</p><p>"I’m sorry for your loss…” Dean said, thinking back to his own mother but quickly shook the memory off and changed the conversation, “It's weird but I pictured you as an only child."</p><p>"Well, you were close since I only have a little sister... Anna, she's the sweetest child I've ever known and I'm so proud of her because she's become a good person even though she was raised with my dad's bad influence surrounding her. She turned 17 last month and when she called me from her friend's house, she sounded so happy. I just wish I had been there to hug her..." he paused, smiling with watery eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure one day it'll happen," Dean paused for a moment before continuing, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but how did you manage to leave it all behind just like that?"</p><p>Cas laughed, more from awkwardness than joy, then said, "I had a boyfriend, Balthazar, my high school sweetheart, let's put it like that. As soon as I turned 18, we fled together. We worked small jobs to, after 4 years, finally end up here in that house," he said, pointing towards where his house would be standing if they were outside. Then he resumed his tale, "We bought it, settled in, and even got engaged. In broad lines, everything was perfect for us."</p><p>"So... What happened? Why'd you split?" Dean questioned, tilting his head slightly to the left.</p><p>"I fucked up... After two years, I started to see another guy I had met at the bar I used to work at. He was a total junkie but I thought he understood me and all that crap... Balthazar found out after some time and tried to get me back but every time, I just went back to that other dude. All that even though I knew it was killing him and what's worse is that I enjoyed seeing him hurt. You know, Balthazar had always been better than me, better family, better childhood, better grades, and now a better job. So, for once, I just wanted him to know how it was to be me. He tried his best to ignore the way I behaved unfairly with him, but after one year, he couldn't take it anymore and broke up with me. I remember when he left, he took his car and the last thing he said to me was 'I loved you! I was ready to marry you and spend my whole life by your side...' and then, he asked the question to which I still have no answer to this day, 'What did I do wrong?'. After that, I realized how much I had fucked up and became the shell of a man, merely nothing. I stopped seeing the other guy, but then I met Michael..." as if the name had left a bitter taste in his mouth, Cas frowned and swallowed with distaste.</p><p>Dean didn't want Castiel to stop talking because it actually felt good to know someone trusted him enough to tell him all that and most importantly, it made him feel important in a totally different way. So, he stayed still, his breath held within his chest until Cas let out a deep sigh as he ran a hand over his face.</p><p>"Michael, he was something else, totally different. At first, I thought he was just like Balthazar, but oh Lord was I wrong. Being nice and in love was just a façade and after some time, he started to... H-he abused me... He did things you couldn't even begin to imagi—" he stopped as his voice got caught in his throat, his eyes watering up.</p><p>"It's okay if you want to stop there, it seems difficult and I don't want you to push yourself too hard," Dean whispered worriedly.</p><p>"N-no, please, I want to do this," Castiel said looking sure of himself, and as Dean nodded silently, he resumed, "So, we lived together for three years and it was probably the worst time of my life. He abused me physically but mostly mentally. He would beat me up and then apologize saying that he was doing it to protect me because he was the only one who could, I guess that explains why we stayed together for so long," he scoffed as he wiped his wet cheeks with the back of his hand.</p><p>Dean shook his head silently in disbelief as he thought, How could someone do such horrible things to the one they supposedly love? ,  but he was interrupted by Cas' voice.</p><p>"One day, he beat me up so bad I couldn't stand up properly and there was this deafening ringing in my ears. It was so loud that at first, I thought I had gone deaf but when Michael came back from wherever he had gone after he was done with me, I could unfortunately still hear all the awful things he yelled at me while I laid nearly unconscious on the kitchen floor. It's that day that he left, he told me I was worthless, just damaged good and that he should have never given me any of his time as I was nothing and just deserved to die..." he stopped talking as tears rolled down his cheeks but they were quickly wiped away by the back of his hand once again.</p><p>"Cas—" Dean whispered desperate for him to stop, but he ignored him and kept going.</p><p>"I didn't answer any of my sister's calls after that, so she asked my grandma to come over to check on me since she couldn't. So my Ma was the one who found me all beaten up. She insisted on staying with me and helped me get back on track but as I said, nothing good ever lasts... Ma died of cardiac arrest ten months later. She left me everything she had since my dad was dead and she hated my mom. It's thanks to the inheritance that I got to keep the house and that I can live without a stable job, which is for the best given that I haven't been around a lot of people since the Michael thing... I just feel too insecure about going outside on my own."</p><p>"Sorry if my question sounds a bit reproachful, but if you still have traumas why do you hook up with dudes all the time?" Dean tried to sound calm but saying that out loud got even more on his nerves.</p><p>"Oh... Well, you already know about me getting paid by older men who want to have fun with a 29-year-old guy for one night. But I don't do it for the money, I just... It's gonna sound dumb but I think it's the only way for me to get some human contact. To feel like I'm needed and loved, not just numb and worthless..." he paused a bitter smile on his face, "And also because this is easier than taking the risk of starting the nightmare all over again by being in a relationship I guess. Now, you really must think that I'm crazy for thinking that way but I can't help it..." he said looking at Dean through his long eyelashes studded with teardrops.</p><p>"What? No, absolutely not!" Dean almost yelled as he took Cas’ left hand in his as a reassuring gesture, "You were in a toxic relationship, so it's normal for you to have tried to make things better the best way you could. In your case, unfortunately, the only ways available to do so were not the best..."</p><p>As Dean started to make small circles with his thumb on the back of his hand, Cas relaxed his body which had stiffened as he started to talk about Michael and after a moment, he looked back at him with a small smile, "The more I look at you, the more you remind me of him..."</p><p>"Who? Micheal?" Dean asked worriedly, retracting his hand abruptly from the other man's.</p><p>"No, you remind me of Balthazar... You're always nice and thoughtful with me, just like he used to be."</p><p>"Hum... Sorry to ask but is that why you acted so weird earlier?" Dean hesitated as Cas became visibly uneasy.</p><p>"What do you mean by 'weird', what'd I do?" he asked, staring at Dean with furrowed brows and his head tilted to the side.</p><p>Dean scratched his head looking at the ground before answering, "Oh well, not much you know... You were just begging for me not to leave you and you know, I said weird but it was probably due to the cold... By the way, why were you laying outside in such cold weather?"</p><p>"I was... Dealing with stuff... I guess."</p><p>"Dealing with stuff, eh?" Dean mimicked looking at Cas for more explanation.</p><p>"Well, I already told you this much so why not keep going," he exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air, "If I was laying outside while it was freezing earlier was because of a phone call I had in the morning. I don't usually get calls from anyone so that much was already strange. However, it got stranger when I answered and heard Balthazar's voice on the other end."</p><p>"What'd he want?" Dean asked, absentmindedly readjusting his posture to look more imposing.</p><p>"He asked about me, how I was doing and all. We talked for almost two hours and that's when he told me he was getting married next month..." Cas failed to hide the hint of sadness in his voice as his eyes got glassy.</p><p>After a moment of silence, Dean said, "I don't get why he felt the need to tell you though. I mean you hadn't talked in years, why would you care?"</p><p>"He told me maybe because he knows that I still care... Anyways, I don't know what I expected," he sighed and shrugged his shoulders before resuming, "For a moment I thought he was calling to get me back or something, but why would he? I was the one who made him leave in the first place," Cas whispered, looking away towards the big windows of the living room.</p><p>"You're too hard on yourself... I mean, yeah you fucked up but everyone does, and that's life," Dean said before massaging his neck, sore from the long day he had had, "So that phone call is the reason why you were in that state when I came home?"</p><p>"Yep... I guess it just reminded me of all those things I wanted to forget. Anyways, I should go home now, it's getting late," Cas replied looking back at Dean before getting up and walking towards the front door.</p><p>This made Dean spring up from the couch and run after him before grabbing his arm, "Y-you can stay here! Well, I mean if you want to... I would feel bad knowing that you're alone after this..." he said scratching the back of his neck and as Castiel just stood there with a smile on his face, Dean stammered, "O-of course you would sleep in the guestroom, you don't have to stay on the couch or anything," he concluded before clearing his throat.</p><p>"Sure then, I wouldn't want to turn down such a nice invitation to a slumber party."</p><p>"Oh come on could you be serious for a second? I'm trying my best here..."</p><p>"Yeah, I can tell," Castiel wheezed slightly.</p><p>They got up the stairs and after making sure Cas was comfortable, Dean went to his room before getting into bed himself and switching off the light. He fell asleep quickly but after what seemed like two hours, he woke up to get a glass of water. As he went down the hallway he heard noises coming from the guestroom which made him stop dead in his track. He opened the door and the noises became clearer, Cas was tossing and turning on the bed while mumbling what sounded like apologies over and over again. It was only when Dean turned on the bedside lamp that he saw Castiel was crying in his sleep as his cheeks shone ever so slightly under the light. He, therefore, decided to sit down at the edge of the bed and slowly shake him, to wake him up. Suddenly, the other man woke up breathing heavily, mumbling a few more sorries while clutching Dean’s t-shirt.</p><p>Seeing the state in which he was, Dean pulled him against his chest and whispered, "Hey... It's okay, Cas. I'm here, it's okay now..." while slowly stroking his back.</p><p>After some time of staying in that position, Dean pulled the other man away from his chest to check if he had calmed down and that's when it happened. Cas pulled him closer, closing the gap between them before pressing their lips together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so I chose to put Cas in a relationship with Balthazar because first of all, he's the only one "male" angel which I thought had a good relatioship with Cas for a long time. Anyways, now let's talk about our big bad guy Michael. I chose him simply because he's a character I definitely want to develop as an antagonist later in the story, I think... (you can tell me if it's a bad idea or not). BUT those are minor events since our boys finally kissed!! Took me a long time, I know, but we got there and I'm sorry to tell you this but you'll have to wait a little to know what happens next. Not too long don't worry (tomorrow or a bit later). Still, I hope you liked the chapter and as always, feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Time for a Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All I have to say about this chapter is that ther's a bit of smut and also that's it's going to be great if you don't really like Lisa (I personally don't really like her...)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though Dean remained frozen in place for a minute, he quickly gave in to the urge that overcame him. At first, the kiss they shared was slow and hesitant but quickly became heated and needy. When they finally pulled away from one another to breathe, Dean fully climbed on the bed and pushed Cas down onto the mattress, pressing their lips together once again. Both men were now panting, Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, pulling him down so that their hips were pressed together. And given the grin Dean felt against his lips, he was satisfied with himself when Dean let out a groan in response to the newly found friction of their hips. After a moment, Dean pulled back from Cas’ lips, earning a whimper of frustration from the man before softly kissing his way down his neck. He could hear Castiel cursing under his breath each time his lips met his feverous skin. However, Dean stopped dead in his track as he remembered the hickeys he had seen on that very same neck hours before. He suddenly straightened back up, putting as much distance as he could between the other man and himself.</p><p>"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" Castiel asked softly as he lifted himself on his elbows, brows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>"I-I can't do this..." Dean stuttered as he got off the bed.</p><p>"Well to me it seemed like you could do it three seconds ago... Did I do something wrong?" Cas asked sitting up on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"No, I did. I-I'm with Lisa, I shouldn't be doing th—"</p><p>"Wait, wait a minute. You what?" Cas almost yelled springing to his feet.</p><p>Dean was silent for a moment and then murmured, "I'm with Lisa..."</p><p>"Oh, oh my god... I'm so fucking dumb," Castiel whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"Cas, I—"</p><p>Castiel held his hand up in the air, stopping Dean mid-sentence and asked, "Why didn't you push me away? Or better, why didn't you tell me you two were a thing from the get-go? I mean I knew that you liked her but to think you already were together... Wow, I-I just am that stupid, ain't I?"</p><p>"No, it's my fault I should have stopped this as soon as it began. I mean I don't want you to think that I was taking advantage of the emotional wreck that you are because that's not what I'm doing. I just—"</p><p>"An emotional wreck? So that's what I am to you? Well sorry for not being as perfect as Lisa," he yelled as he went for the door before turning back to face Dean once again, "And you want to know something? You, Dean Winchester, are actually worst than I am. I at least have the decency to own up to being broken and I'm not afraid to show it to people, even if they leave afterward. Whereas you hide that you're just the shell of a man from others and live your perfect little life not realizing that you're dragging down everyone around you. So you can go fuck yourself, you cold-hearted son of a bitch," he yelled as he slammed the bedroom door behind him.</p><p>Dean stood in the room for a moment, replaying what had just happened. He then went back to his room and called the first number he found and after was seemed like half an hour, there was a knock on the door.</p><p>"Come on man open up, it's freezing out here," yelled Jo from the other side of the door.</p><p>Dean opened the door to reveal the little blonde women in sweatpants and a large hoodie, "This better be good 'cause I didn't come over at 4 am for nothing," she said as she held the door open for Charlie who was close behind wrapped in a blanket.</p><p>They sat down on the sofa and Dean told them about everything that had happened before their arrival. Once he was done, Charlie had fallen asleep on Jo's lap, Jo who was looking pretty tired herself.</p><p>"Sorry for waking you up and making you come all the way here Jo..."</p><p>"It's okay Dean, what are friends for if not to listen to your problems at four in the morning? Besides, it's not the kind of topic you talk about on the phone."</p><p>"Mhm... So, what do you think?"</p><p>"I think you fucked up big time. I mean he tells you all those things that clearly spell out that he isn't emotionally stable and when he makes a move on you, instead of turning him down and saying that you're with someone, to make things clear between the two of you as any sane person would. You start to make out with him and finally to mess up even more, you stop and only then tell him you're in a relationship," she said, raising her voice towards the end.</p><p>Dean dropped his head, "I know but it just felt so right..."</p><p>"It might have felt right but it was wrong, so so wrong."</p><p>"I know... So, what am I supposed to do now?"</p><p>"Well seeing how it ended, I don't think you'll see him again. So what I advise you to do is just nothing, don't tell Lisa and just leave this guy be. Alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, you're probably right..."</p><p>"I think you should try to talk to him instead," Charlie said out of nowhere as she sat back up.</p><p>"What? Are you cra—" Jo started but was cut short by Charlie looking at her disapprovingly.</p><p>"What I'm saying is that this guy is lost and has a lot on his plate already, so what you did was the worst that could happen to him. I mean he's already had two relationships ruined in the worst ways possible and he apparently blames himself for it. So, you pulling that crap on him today didn't help his case at all. And that's why you should at least apologize. Oh, and for Lisa,  I think Jo’s right. She doesn't have to know about your little slip-up."</p><p>"Thanks, Charlie. You're right, I should at least try to talk to him."</p><p>Charlie smiled at Dean before giving an "I told you so" look to Jo who justified herself immediately, "I never said I was better at giving love advice than you, miss I'm a better friend than you," she mocked as she wrapped her arms around her fiancé before placing kisses all over her face.</p><p>Dean then got up from the couch and cleared his throat, "Well it's almost 6 am so do as you please, I'm going to bed. Oh and Jo if someone asks, just tell them I won't be coming to work because of a cold."</p><p>"M-kay," she answered pulling back from Charlie's face.</p><p>"Oh and no dirty stuff on my couch, thank you."</p><p>At around 7 am, Jo and Charlie left to go to work without saying goodbye as Dean was still asleep and only woke at around 1 pm. His day was as boring as can be and he found himself regretting not going to work as his mind had nothing to occupy itself with and kept wondering about Cas, if he was okay or what he had been doing since he had left. Once he had had enough of it, he called Lisa and asked her if she wanted to stay at his house for the rest of the week.</p><p>They ended up spending two weeks and a half together and everything went perfectly fine. Lisa, of course, avoided any subject related to his neighbor though he was starting to worry about him since he hadn't seen the guy once since the incident. What was even more concerning was that even the cars had stopped coming to get him, the house had fallen silent both inside and outside. Dean's thoughts were interrupted by Lisa coming into the dressing.</p><p>"Oh, you look fancy," she said as she kissed his cheek.</p><p>"So do you. Are you ready?"</p><p>She nodded in response and they got out of the house. Dean couldn't help but look back at his neighbor's house but as expected, there was nothing to be seen. They arrived at the restaurant and had a nice romantic dinner before going to a park nearby. They were sitting on a bench looking up at the clear sky sprinkled with stars and Dean thought that he was lucky to have Lisa with him at this moment, she helped him take his mind off of whatever bothered him. After spending some time talking about pretty much anything that came to their minds, they decided to head home. When they arrived there, Lisa entered the house first while Dean stayed out a bit longer. He went over to the neighboring house, knocked on the door, and waited but no-one answered.</p><p>"Listen, Cas, I don't know if you're even here at all but if there's a chance you're listening, then I want you to know... I want you to know that I'm sorry for what I did, I shouldn't have done that and you were right, I'm as much of an emotional wreck as you are. So yeah, I'm sorry for what I did and what I said. Just know that I'll stay away so it doesn't happen ever again because I know it was wrong and that you don't need that kind of crap in your life," Dean stood there for a moment, waiting to see if something was going to happen but as nothing moved inside, he retreated to his own house. There, Lisa was waiting for him on the couch.</p><p>"What were you doing all this time?" she asked raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh just checking the mail... But as you can see, nothing."</p><p>"It's 9 pm, obviously there's no mail," she giggled.</p><p>"Yeah, well we never know."</p><p>"Okay, come here," she said scooting over, "I have something important to talk to you about."</p><p>"Should I be worried?" Dean asked as he sat down beside her.</p><p>"Don't be stupid," she reassured him as she softly hit his shoulder, "I was just wondering about stuff that's all..."</p><p>"Please do tell," Dean smiled back at her.</p><p>"You know, we've been together for some time now and I just thought that maybe we could move in together. And seeing how well these past two weeks have been, I definitely think we're ready," she said smiling brightly.</p><p>Dean stayed silent for what seemed like ages before finally saying, "I don't think it's a good idea..."</p><p>At that, Lisa's face fell, "But why, I mean I've already been here for nearly a month what would be different?"</p><p>"We would be living together 24/7 and I'm not ready for that, that's what's different."</p><p>"You're not ready to share your house with me although that's what we're already doing? I'm just asking to move in, Dean, not to get married."</p><p>"Oh yeah, take me for an idiot now. I know that we're already doing it in a way, but two weeks and months or years are completely different. I just don't think we're ready for that and you might want to move too fast, that's all."</p><p>"Sorry if I just feel like you're the right one and—"</p><p>Dean sprung up from the couch, "Don't, don't go there." And there it was, that damned fear of engagement back at it again, ruining everything.</p><p>"So I take it you don't feel the same way about me... What am I exactly? Just a way for you to warm up to this place? Or am I here for you to pass the time when you're bored?" she asked following Dean as he paced around the living room.</p><p>"Listen, I just... I don't know..." he answered avoiding her pleading gaze.</p><p>"At least, that's clear..." she sighed, "I-I think I need a break, for now. In fact, we might both need to take time for ourselves. I'll come to get my stuff tomorrow… Goodnight, Dean," she said before leaving Dean standing in his home that suddenly felt oh so empty.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, things might look a little down but it's alright, it'll get better! Okay so, Leave a comment if you want to fight about weither Lisa is great or not. I'm interested to know what you think. Sorry for the rambling, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't worry I'll post the next one in a minute.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello, so here's a new chapter for you all, I really hope you enjoy it because this is actually my favorite so far!<br/>Anyways, I decided to include some songs in there so I'll list them here so that those who might want to listen, to them while reading can find them beforehand and then read undisturbed.<br/>-Rock of Ages by Def Leppard<br/>-Travelling Riverside Blues by Led Zepplin<br/>-I Touch Myself by Divinyls<br/>-A Fool for Your Stockings by the ZZ Top<br/>Here they all are, enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks had passed since Dean and mostly Lisa decided to take a break. They hadn't seen each other since then, apart from that one time when she came over to get the stuff she had left at his house. Dean of course tried to talk to her and change her mind but she maintained that this was for the best and that it wouldn't be definitive. That's what she promised him as she kissed his cheek before leaving once again. Now that he thought about it, she never actually said how long it would be until she'd come back. All she said was that she would indeed come back. But as the days and now weeks went by, Dean started to believe she would never come home. He didn't like to think of himself as desperate but he was growing more depressed as the days went by, now that he truly was alone 24/7 in this immense house of his. Of course, Jo was always there to take him out or invite him over to her apartment not suited for more than two people which she knew was true but denied every time Dean used this as an argument to stay at his place.</p><p>As he had gotten used to over the past two weeks, Dean changed into some tracksuit as soon as he got home and then spent his evening sulking on the couch. But today was different as there was a knock at the door at around 6 pm. He reluctantly got up to answer the door, dragging his feet during the whole process. When he finally got there, he was faced by Jo and Charlie, bright smiles on their faces which quickly faded away upon looking at what Dean was wearing.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing, man?" Jo asked pushing Dean aside and letting herself in.</p><p>"What 'what am I doing'?" he repeated unsure of his own question.</p><p>"You forgot, didn't you?" Jo asked pointing an accusatory finger at him.</p><p>"Or maybe he didn't want to go as I told you countless times on our way here..." Charlie sighed from behind Dean which made him spin around.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hey Charlie. Mind explaining what's happening here?"<br/>
"Well, she's talking about the party we're having at a bar nearby to celebrate Garth having twins. He must have told you about his wife being pregnant and all, he wouldn’t stop talking about it this past week. You know, ‘cause having twins is a big deal apparently." She scoffed, shrugging at Jo when she sighed.</p><p>At that, Dean spun back around facing Jo, "Shoot, I had forgotten... But then again, he probably doesn't care if I show up or not, I'm just the new guy."</p><p>"Oh heck no, you're coming. What will people think of you as a boss if you don't even accept to celebrate such an important event happening to one of your employees?" Jo said as she pushed Dean towards the stair, "Now, go change."</p><p>"Jo, I'm sure Garth won't mind. He doesn’t seem like a guy who makes make assumptions out of anything to me. So just tell him some family stuff came up and held me back. </p><p>Besides, I have to shave and you'll be late because of me. What a shame, I guess you really have to go without me then," he said feigning disappointment and regret.</p><p>"Just shut it and go put something presentable already. Oh and don't worry, you're as handsome with a beard as you are without one." Jo half-yelled since Dean was already upstairs.</p><p>He got into his dressing and fished out clothes without giving it a second thought. He slipped on a plain black t-shirt topped by a dark red button-down shirt alongside some basic denim jeans. He finished rolling up his sleeves right as he reached the living room and gave Jo a "Happy now?" look before grabbing his keys and wallet from the kitchen counter.</p><p>"You can leave your keys here, I drive tonight. So, you can actually enjoy yourself for the first time in a while..." she trailed off avoiding Charlie's reprimanding stare. Dean, however, didn't even comment on what had been said and just tossed his keys back onto the countertop before switching off the lights of the living room. </p><p>"So, what are we waiting for ?" he said as he slipped on his boots and settled on wearing a simple black vest before they all got out of the house.</p><p>They drove for twenty-five minutes or so before arriving at the bar which looked like a huge cabin since it was isolated from everything by the woods. Dean sighed as he stepped out of the car but didn't have time to complain as he was hit in the ribs by Jo who was smiling brightly, "Come on, I'm sure you'll love this place!"</p><p>They entered the bar and were immediately surrounded by loud rock music which Dean immediately recognized as Def Leppard's Rock of Ages. However, his attention was quickly drawn to something else as the three newcomers approached a group of people laughing and making toasts. Once they reached the table, Charlie yelled, “What’s up bitches?” and they all started to greet each other.</p><p>"Oh, Dean. I wasn't sure you would come, but I'm happy to see you here," Garth exclaimed hugging him tightly.</p><p>"Garth… Too tight.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry,” Garth said before laughing.</p><p>“Anyways, I wouldn't have missed something that important, congratulations by the way."</p><p>"Thanks, please make yourself at ease while I go get you all something to drink."</p><p>They all cheered as they sat back down. Dean sat at the end of the booth with Charlie and Jo. Seconds later, Garth and Arthur, another employee Dean had met when he first arrived here weeks ago, came back with platters full of drinks which they passed down to everyone around the table. Some of them started to talk about work and others about totally different stuff. Dean himself was having a conversation with Jo and Meg who was the lobby's receptionist in the building where they all worked. And apparently, she was already pretty smashed.</p><p>After some time, Arthur got back up and asked, "So, who's going to help me carry the next round?"</p><p>"I'll do it," Dean answered as he got up and followed him as he made his way to the bar which was surrounded by a dozen people, "Seems like we'll have to queue... Is it okay if I go to the restroom while you order the drinks?" Dean asked scratching the back of his head.</p><p>"Yeah man, I'll be here," Arthur replied winking at him, "I mean it's not as if I could go anywhere else..."</p><p>Dean laughed looking back at the queue and left for the restroom. Moments later he was walking back towards his colleague, a smile plastered on his face as he listened to Travelling Riverside Blues by Led Zepplin, probably one of his favorite songs, playing in the background. However, his smile quickly faded as he saw Arthur talking to another customer whom he recognized a bit too well.</p><p>"Oh, Dean, you're back. The drinks are almost done thanks to this guy right here who nicely lied to the bartender and said I was with him. So now instead of being all the way over there, we're here and our drinks have already been ordered," Arthur said a bright smile on his lips.</p><p>"Nice, that's... Great," Dean muttered.</p><p>"Woops, my manners! Hum Dean, this is Castiel. Castiel this is Dean, my super cool boss," Arthur introduced both men as he put his arm around Dean's shoulders, pulling him closer. This didn't go unnoticed by Cas whose face was already bright red probably from drinking which made Dean wonder how much he had already drunk and most importantly what he was doing here.</p><p>Dean chuckled nervously as he didn't know what to do with himself, he could have thrown himself out the window, or just burst into flames right here and there.</p><p>"Actually, we already know each other since Dean is my neighbor, "Castiel said clearly uneasy before sighing in relief when the bartender waved at them, "Welp, looks like our drinks are done so I'll leave you to it then."</p><p>"No way man, why don't you come with us? Dean's friends are our friends so I'm sure Garth over there will be okay with you joining the fun," Arthur insisted as he pulled his arm and guided both awkward men back to their table.</p><p>Dean sat back down next to Jo on the booth and Cas took the free spot beside him as Arthur introduced the newcomer to everyone around the table. Once it was done, they all returned to their personal conversation but Dean, as well as Cas, decided to drink in silence instead. Dean would sometimes talk to Jo and Charlie which would attract some other people in their discussion but hopefully, Castiel never said a thing. The guy mostly drank and went to get more drinks as soon as he could. Dean, therefore, understood that he was as uncomfortable as he was himself and took the opportunity to flee from the table every time he could. After some time, however, he seemed to have loosened up, probably due to the amount of alcohol he had drunk and he was now talking with Meg who didn't seem to sober up any time soon either.</p><p>"Okay, who's for another round?" Meg asked. As everyone cheered once again, she got up and as expected, Castiel offered his help to carry the drinks.</p><p>Dean watched him as he left the table before zoning out watching the dancefloor where people were now dancing on I Touch Myself by Divinyls and he couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips as he listened to the lyrics more closely. Near the end of the song, Meg and Cas came back with the drinks and sat back down. As they did so, Dean couldn't help but notice that Castiel was a lot more closer this time as their thighs were now touching.</p><p>"Good God, took you long enough, I thought I was going to die of thirst here," Jo exclaimed as she kissed her pint which made everyone laugh.</p><p>Dean was laughing like all the others but stopped immediately, holding his breath when he felt a hand creep-up on his thigh and fingers scraping the inner part of it. He slowly turned back to Castiel trying not to attract the attention of the others. When his eyes met the piercing blue ones of the other man which were darkened by his dilated pupils. Dean’s eyes then lowered towards the man’s mouth and that's when he saw that Cas was mouthing the chorus of the song.</p><p>I don't want anybody else. When I think about you, I touch myself.</p><p>The song then finished and changed to A Fool for Your Stockings by the ZZ Top. Castiel gave Dean a sly smirk and then got up.</p><p>"I love this song, come dance with me," he yelled at Meg over the loud music. </p><p> Dean couldn't help but stare at him as they both made their way to the dancefloor. Once there, Cas started to sway his hips from left to right seductively in time with the music, pulling Meg's body against his, but always making sure his eyes never left Dean’s. The dancers were now stroking each other slowly, pulling some Dirty Dancing moves here and there. Dean couldn't help but notice how Cas’ shirt tightened around his upper body nor how his slacks amazingly accentuated his perfect ass. Suddenly, he snapped out of his trance-like state when Cas pulled Meg's hair to tilt her head back and started leaving open-mouthed kisses, making his way up her neck. Dean didn’t want to admit it but he felt disappointed when their eye contact was broken by Dmitri when he lowered his head to let his lips hover over Meg's, but stopped at the last second as his eyes shot back up, catching Dean off guard and making his mouth go completely dry right as the song ended. Both sweaty dancers then made their way back to the booth as everyone was cheering and telling them how hot their dance had been.</p><p>Dean cheered too and congratulated Meg as she sat down, never looking back towards Castiel. When the discussion's topic finally changed and everyone was distracted once again, Cas drew closer to Dean who stiffened when he felt the man's hand slide up his thigh yet again, stopping right before his crotch.</p><p>"I take it you're not going to congratulate me since you can't even properly look at me in the eyes..." he whispered, his breath hot on Dean’s ear.</p><p>Dean struggled to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat before turning his head to face Castiel, "Congrats, you really are a good dancer, Mr. Novak," he said as his eyes kept going back and forth between Cas’ eyes and lips.</p><p>"Well thank you, but there are far more interesting things to which I am talented, Mr. Winchester," he added as his grip around Dean’s thigh tightened slightly, making the man's body tense up.</p><p>"Cas… N-not here," Dean whispered before turning to the others and quickly saying, "Well, it was nice seeing you all, but I should really go."</p><p>"Already?" Garth and a few others asked.</p><p>"It's getting pretty late and besides, I have to drive this guy home since he's clearly too smashed to go on his own. So goodbye to you all and Garth congratulations on your twins! See you all on Monday," Dean said putting on his vest and waving at the group.</p><p>"Bye-bye y'all, it was awesome meeting you," Cas exclaimed as he waved to everyone around the table with a cute smile on his face before clumsily putting on his trenchcoat and following Dean out the bar.</p><p>"But Dean, I was supposed to drive you home, you've drunk too..." Jo stated, looking skeptically at the pair as she followed them outside.</p><p>"I didn't drink that much Jo, I'll be fine. Besides, my car is already at home and I'll only have to walk three meters or less to get there, so I'm sure I won't get lost."</p><p>"Okay... But please, be careful and text me as soon as you get there."</p><p>"Will do," he said as he kissed her forehead, "Now get back inside before Charlie drinks your beer."</p><p>As Jo went back inside the bar, Dean turned around towards Cas who had been waiting for him and asked, "So, which one's your car?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you like this chapter and feel free to leave a comment if you feel like it, it's always appreciated!<br/>As always, thank you for reading, love you all!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Midnight Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, hello!! Sorry for being a bit late I was just having trouble with the story and the order in which I want the events to happen... But at last, I'm finally set and here's a new chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it as always!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, which one’s your car?” Dean asked looking back at Castiel who was leaning against the hood of one of the cars parked outside the bar.</p><p>“This one,” he answered, softly knocking on the roof of the 67 Chevy Impala beside him, “It was my granddad’s car, it came with the inheritance when Ma died… Anyways, I have plenty of good memories with this beauty, and I genuinely love everything about this car so you better be careful or I’ll kill you,” Castiel said looking dead serious before tossing his keys at Dean and climbing into the passenger seat.</p><p>“Damn, that’s some car alright,” Dean said after whistling like some jerk would as a hot girl passes him by. Once he was done admiring the car, he finally realized that Castiel was already waiting for him inside the car, so he jogged around the Impala and climbed into the driver seat. He closed the door and inhaled the magnetizing scent of the car’s leather seats mixed with a slight tone of aftershave which he recognized as Cas’ since he had had the opportunity to get a good whiff of it when the other man almost sat on his lap earlier. Dean furrowed his brows, thinking back to Cas’ odd behavior but as he saw him staring, probably wondering what was up with the face, he cleared his throat and said, “Just so you know, I won’t crash your car or even scratch it because, unlike some people, I can handle my liquor pretty well. So, you won’t die tonight, you have my word. And besides, I wouldn’t forgive myself if I damaged this beauty.”</p><p>“Sure…” Castiel mocked as he pressed the radio’s power button, “It’s just for a little ambiance,” he added as he saw Dean looking at him a bit confused.</p><p>“Oh, so no midnight conversation tonight?” Dean asked as he started the engine and drove out of the parking lot onto the street.</p><p>“Well, it cannot be a midnight conversation if it’s already past midnight. And FYI, it is nearly 2 am. But if you insist, I don’t mind having one since you’re one of the rare people I enjoy talking to without the help of drugs or alcohol. What do you want to talk about?”</p><p>“Hum… How about you tell me the reason why you were getting drunk all by yourself in a tuxedo in a bar that obviously hasn’t a dress code.”</p><p>Castiel chuckled slightly, looking out the window, “You have a talent for finding the subjects that I’d rather leave alone. Anyways… I was alone at the bar because I never took the time to make friends which results in me having no-one to get drunk with. As for the tuxedo, I just got back from Balthazar’s wedding today and I stopped by at the bar because I didn’t feel like going home.”</p><p>“Wow, so you really did go… Was it really that bad?”</p><p>“No, not really. It was pretty great actually and they, well they do look happy together. Balthazar was happy to see me and he introduced me to his husband… But although they were nice and all, I wouldn’t have bared to stay much longer than I did so I left before the end.”</p><p>“I get it… At least he cannot be mad at you for ditching him. Well not as if it mattered what he thinks of you now since he’s with someone else,” Dean said without thinking before abruptly turning to Castiel with a sorry expression, but the other man just nodded before admitting, “Even though it hurts to say so, I think you’re right. Why would he care about me now that he’s married? Of course, he doesn’t and I shouldn’t either.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit…” Dean awkwardly cheered as he softly squeezed Castiel’s shoulder.</p><p>“If you say so… Whatever, I don’t want to talk about it anymore. So, my turn to ask something. Last time, did you actually mean it?” Cas asked, shifting on the bench seat to face Dean.</p><p>“Mean what?”</p><p>“The things you said on my doorstep the other night?”</p><p>At that, Dean slowed the car’s speed down a bit as he kept looking back and forth between the road and the man sitting beside him, “I-I don’t remember, sorry.”</p><p>“So you don’t remember being on my doorstep and saying that from now on you’d stay away from me?”</p><p>“Oh, that… Yeah, well, not really. I mean just bits and pieces, but I really don’t think it’s the right time to have this discussion given the amount of alcohol we drank.”</p><p>“But—” Castiel started to protest before being cut off by Dean’s harsh tone, “Cas, I said no. So leave it alone already.”</p><p>“Whatever, I don’t care. And don’t call me Cas, I hate it.” Castiel mumbled before draping his trenchcoat over him and turning back towards the window.</p><p>After what felt like hours spent in the deafening silence of the Impala, Dean felt relief wash over him when he recognized the street that led to his house. He parked the car in Castiel’s alleyway and turned off the engine. He waited for Castiel to move but when he saw that he wasn’t getting out, Dean slid across the bench seat to check on him. Once he was close enough, he realized that the other man was sleeping. Castiel looked so peaceful in this instant, all the restlessness had disappeared from his face. Dean thought it would be a crime to wake him up now that he finally was peaceful, so instead, he grabbed Castiel’s keys from one of his trenchcoat’s pocket, left the Impala and went to open the front door of his neighbor’s house. He then put the keys in his pocket and walked back towards the car, but stopped immediately as he saw Castiel walking towards him.</p><p>“Oh, you’re awake…” Dean said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.</p><p>“Mhm,” Cas nodded while rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll go home then,” Dean said passing by the sleepy man, but stopped walking when he felt a tug on his arm. He spun around to see Castiel holding his jacket’s sleeve.</p><p>“Could you stay a bit? I’ll make coffee and we can talk about whatever you want. And don’t worry, I won’t try anything, I-I just don’t want to be alone right now…”</p><p>Dean sighed thinking this wasn’t a good idea but still, he agreed and followed Castiel inside. It was pitch black inside but then the lights were turned on and a hallway very much like the one in Dean’s home was revealed, the only difference was that this once had brown walls with some 60s inspired design made of different tones of yellow. They then stepped into the living room through the same glass door like the one in Dean’s house. But once inside, everything was different. </p><p>“Wow,” Dean said loudly before whistling.</p><p>“Yeah, I know… The few people who’ve been here all said that I should modernize it up a bit since I’m young and all, but I actually love it that way,” Cas said sounding sorry.</p><p>“Oh no, no, no. This, this is awesome,” Dean exclaimed, waving his arms around as if to show the entire room.</p><p>“You really think so?”</p><p>“Of course I do. I mean, the 60s are the best.”</p><p>“Damn right. Hum, okay… So, I’ll go make some coffee now, so feel free to look around while I’m gone,” Cas said with a bright smile as he left the room through a door with a beaded curtain which he assumed led to the kitchen.</p><p>Dean found himself awkwardly standing alone in Cas’ living room so he decided to take a look around just as Castiel had suggested. To his right was a white sofa with two wooden yellow armchairs on either side of it. In front of it were a glass coffee table and the TV which was on a dark wooden shelf that matched the wooden walls and the armchairs. Next to the Tv was a metallic white fireplace that matched the brown, yellow, orange, and white rug. Dean moved to the other side of the room where a simple dark brown dining table was. He stopped there for a moment, reached into his pocket for Cas’ keys, and settled them down in the middle of the table. He then looked opposite of it and saw a set of stairs followed by a short hall. Dean debated with himself on whether he should go see what was over there and after a few seconds, his curiosity got the better of him. He walked down the hall, and all along the way, he couldn’t help but notice the pictures that were hung on the walls. They were black and white pictures of men and women all posing differently and looking different ways. But although each picture was unique, they all conveyed the same feeling which Dean portrayed as pain and sorrow, the kind you feel when you miss someone who'll never come back or when you long for someone you haven’t even met yet.</p><p>“Dean?” he heard Cas call from behind him right before he felt a hand land on his shoulder. “The coffee is ready, just so you know... Oh, but if you were looking for the bathroom, it’s right there,” he pointed to the door at the end of the hallway before looking back into Dean’s eyes, “Are you alright?”</p><p>“W-what? Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“I don’t know, you look weird.”</p><p>“Well, sorry if I’m not a top model like you,” Dean snarked as he walked back to the living room. He then sat on the couch and thanked Cas when he handed him his cup of coffee.</p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that ‘cause, you know, you’re good looking and all. So what I actually meant was that you looked troubled…” Cas said as his cheeks reddened, “Anyways, hum, I don’t know how you take your coffee so I just brought the milk and sugar here…” he added looking down at his cup.</p><p>Dean smiled at Cas’ awkwardness before stopping his train of thoughts by keeping himself busy trying to make his coffee exactly how he liked it.</p><p>They then drank in silence for a moment and surprisingly enough, it wasn’t awkward at all. The silence that settled between them was rather calming and comforting. However, it was broken by Cas when he put his cup back on the coffee table and asked a hesitant, “Dean..?” which made the other man turn towards him.</p><p>“Cas?” Dean said before correcting himself, “Sorry, I forgot, you don’t like it… Castiel?”</p><p>“Dean… I-I didn’t mean it, I was just mad back then. In fact, I like it a lot,” Cas said as he looked up from his cup, “But… What I really wanted to say is that, well, I shouldn’t have behaved like that back at the bar and I wanted to apologize.”</p><p>“It’s fine, you needed to blow off some steam, it happens to everyone, so I really don’t mind.”</p><p>“Yeah, but that doesn’t change the fact that I feel bad regarding Lisa. You know, it was wrong of me to do that, even more so when I know that you two are a thing.”</p><p>“Cas, it’s okay, really. Besides, Lisa and I, we… Well, she wanted to take a break, and given that it’s been weeks since I’ve heard from her, I’m starting to believe that she’s gone for good,” Dean said looking away from Cas, frustrated because once again, he was incapable of hiding things from the man next to him.</p><p>“Oh, hum, is it because of what happened that night?” Castiel asked before biting his lip with a frown.</p><p>Dean didn’t even have to ask for clarifications before answering as he already knew what night Castiel was referring to, “She doesn’t know so don’t worry about it…”</p><p>“So, it had nothing to do with me?” Castiel asked as he undid his tie and threw it on the empty spot between Dean and himself, “Because people already see me as a prostitute, a drug addict and God knows what else. So, we don’t want to add homewrecker to the list do we?” </p><p>Dean felt his breath hitch in his throat as he saw Castiel undoing some of his shirt’s buttons. He then looked, unable to move as the other man leaned towards him and as he stopped right next to his ear, Dean shivered when Cas’ hot breath collided with his skin as he spoke, “I know you’re not telling me everything, Dean. But it’s fine, I’ll find a way to make you talk…” Cas then bit Dean’s earlobe which made the man spring up from his seat.</p><p>“O-okay, I think it’s time for me to go,” Dean hurriedly said as he almost jogged to the front door. As he went to open it, he saw Cas’ hand land on his own, blocking the door and heard him say, “Look at me in the eyes and tell me you don’t want this, then I’ll let you go for good…” </p><p>Castiel’s voice sounded so desperate and tantalizing that Dean couldn’t help but yield and turn around to face him as he murmured, “Cas…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. You don't have to be gay to have a good time with a man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, hello people! Sorry for being gone this long but I couldn't find the time to finish this chapter because of school and the constent need to smite myself just like Balthazar when he watches Titanic... But it's okay cause I'm finally updating, hurray!!! As always, I hope you like it. Love you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean turned around before murmuring an almost inaudible, “Cas…” and without realizing it, he had cupped the man’s left cheek with his hand, gliding along his cheekbone with his fingertips. He then lowered his hand, slowly going along the man’s jawline before grazing his lower lip with his thumb, “You don’t know how much I want this. But I just can’t, it would be wrong on so many levels.”</p><p>“Dean,” Cas sinfully whispered as he looked up at him through his lashes. Dean froze for a moment, trapped into those two magnificent blue eyes but his attention was quickly drawn to something else when he felt a tingly sensation coming from his thumb. He, therefore, looked down at it to see the tip of Cas’ tongue making small circles around its pad. Once Cas realized that Dean was staring, he softly bit Dean’s thumb on the side before licking his way back to the tip. But he was quickly stopped when Dean pulled his hand back and said, “Cas, stop playing with me.”</p><p>“You wanna know something? I’m not playing, I’ve been dead serious from the get-go and I even dropped hints at any given chance,” Castiel whispered, almost kissing Dean while his hands roamed all over the other man’s torso. He then slowly lowered himself onto his knees, all the while letting his hands slide down along Dean’s lean muscles and couldn’t help but smile with satisfaction when he felt them flex under his touch.</p><p>“W-what are you doing?” Dean asked sounding unsure as he looked down at the man crouching at his feet.</p><p>“Well, you said you wanted this and so do I, so why not just say yes to whatever it is that we both want right now?” Cas stated while scraping his fingers along Dean’s thighs. He then looked back down at his crotch and added, “Besides, you look uncomfortably hard down here, we should definitely do something about that don’t you think?”</p><p>At that, Dean’s cheeks reddened, and he shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide the bulge in his pants, “Cas… Castiel, listen, that was surely the alcohol talking so—”</p><p>“Even better! We can’t regret things if we’re drunk and don’t recall them tomorrow,” Cas said enthusiastically before unbuttoning Dean’s jeans.</p><p>“W-wow,” Dean exclaimed as he grabbed Cas’ hands and held them away from his crotch. He was about to tell him off, but the other man talked before he could even start.</p><p>“Didn’t know you were the controlling kind, but you’ll have to hold them a bit tighter if you don’t want me to break free too easily. Anyways, you’re lucky my mouth is as skilled as my hands,” he said, licking his way up the zipper of Dean’s jeans before grabbing it between his teeth and slowly pulling it down. Dean groaned and looked away from the arousing sight as he felt himself getting harder. He then felt Cas’ hands slip out of his own and couldn’t help but sigh at his lack of willpower.</p><p>“Dean, if you truly don’t want this, I won’t force you. I’m not that kind of person.”</p><p>“I-I know but I just, I’ve never gone that far with a guy and I’m not sure… And… you know, I-I’m not gay.”</p><p>“Jeez, you don’t have to be gay to have a good time with a guy… You have a lot to learn from the world hon’. But fine, you don’t have to do anything. Just let me take the lead here,” Cas whispered, and as Dean simply nodded, he moved a bit closer, sliding his hands under the man’s shirt to let his fingers glide along his soft skin, enjoying every reaction Dean had. And once he felt like the other man was more at ease, he slowly lowered his jeans onto his thighs. Castiel then decided to stop teasing him and slowly grazed the length of Dean’s hard-on with his teeth through his boxer briefs. He suddenly stopped when he heard him let out a barely audible whimper before tensing-up, and when he looked up to check on him, he saw that his head was thrown back and his eyes were tightly shut. Cas froze, transfixed by the captivating sight before him and couldn’t stop himself from completely pulling Dean’s boxers down.</p><p>Dean flinched when he felt his over-heating skin get in direct contact with the hall’s chilly air. However, the feeling was quickly replaced by a warm and wet one which made his eyes shoot open. His knees almost gave out when Cas wrapped his mouth around his cock and started pumping, making sure to taste every inch of skin with his tongue. Dean looked down but immediately regretted it when he met Cas’ deep blue eyes staring right back at him. They were filled with so much lust that Dean felt entrapped in them and for a moment, he almost forgot what was happening. But he was brought back on earth in no time when Castiel softly hummed, sending vibrations along his erection which almost made him come. Then, out of nowhere, he grabbed Cas’ hair to keep him in place and started thrusting in and out of his mouth, going deeper each time as he saw that Cas wasn’t gagging at all.</p><p>Castiel seemed satisfied with himself as his eyes had this spark in them. And after a moment of letting Dean fuck his mouth, the spark turned into wild flames when he saw him frown, and realized as he looked down, that the man’s stomach was convulsing as his orgasm grew nearer.</p><p>“I’m gonna… come. I’ll-I’ll pull out,” Dean managed in between moans and heated breaths as he slowly stopped moving his hips. However, when Castiel grabbed them to stop him from backing away and started to bob his head once again, he quickly babbled, “Oh fuck, Cas… I-I—” as he tried to push the other man away but to no avail and as expected, it didn’t take long for him to come undone right there in Castiel’s mouth.</p><p>They stayed in the euphoria of the moment for a few seconds but when Dean came to, he quickly pulled his pants back on and coldly said, “What is wrong with you? I told you I was pulling out, I didn’t want this.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, I mean I like doing it like that so it’s fine really,” Cas said, slowly wiping the corner of his mouth with his hand. The tone in his voice was unsure and he had unconsciously tilted his head while talking, probably wondering if he was supposed to apologize or something.</p><p>“It’s not a matter of whether you like it or not. Aren’t sex workers supposed to do as the client says despite their personal wants?” Dean said without even thinking twice about it.</p><p>At first, Castiel seemed shocked and hurt but as he often seemed to do, he regained his composure. His eyes were rid of any emotions and his voice grew cold, almost threatening, when he uttered, “Leave my house, now.”</p><p>Dean scoffed before slamming the door behind him. He went back to his house and it is only when he entered his empty and quiet home that he realized his temples were heavily pounding. Not even bothering to turn the lights on, he climbed up the stairs and went straight for the bathroom. Once there, he opened the cabinet, took out the bottle of aspirin and without thinking about it, popped two pills, and tossed them into his mouth before washing them down with a handful of water. Dean sighed deeply as he met his own eyes in the cabinet’s mirror when he closed it. Although he didn’t want it to, he knew pretty damn well that the hangover from his little outing was already here. He rinsed his face a few times trying to numb the pain overflowing from behind his eyelids, but it was pointless. So instead, he undressed and went to bed, easily falling asleep probably thanks to the aspirin.</p><p>The next morning or the next afternoon to be more accurate, Dean awoke with a faint pounding inside his head. He looked around his room and decided to just roll onto the other side of his bed and go back to sleep as he was sure that if he dared to eat anything, he would puke until the next morning. The curtains were drawn which made it impossible for the dim afternoon sunlight to come through. He had no exact idea of what time it was but then again, he didn’t care. His head was too busy trying to recall the events of the previous night. Of course, he remembered some things like bringing Cas home after leaving the bar or things getting a bit steamy back at his neighbor’s house but some of it was still too foggy to know the difference between what had really happened and what was just assumptions made up by his mind in an attempt to understand what happened for them to go from more than friendly to getting mad at each other.</p><p>Dean sighed deeply while pulling the covers up to his ears. That’s when he realized that the house was getting colder for no reason and he thought that he should go check the thermostat, but to him, at that moment, getting up seemed like an incredible amount of energy going to waste. So instead, he stayed there underneath the covers, unmoving until sleep came back to him.</p><p>He woke up once again but this time, the room was pitch black and the small ray of sunshine that had pierced through the curtains earlier was now replaced by the dim moonlight which barely shone through. He turned around to check the time on his alarm clock, it was 3 am. Dean sighed as he remembered his teenage years and all the times his father had told him he was partying and sleeping his life away and that he should grow up and behave like a future CEO if he wanted to be respectable and powerful later. These words which used to scare him of becoming a failure and disappointing his family. But now, Dean couldn’t care less about his father because at this moment, sleeping his life away seemed like the best option he had. He stayed there staring at the ceiling for at least 40 minutes or so before finally getting up as the urge to empty his bladder overcame him. Once he was done, he went down the stairs and into the kitchen to get some water and watch some TV to pass the time since as expected after sleeping that long, he wasn’t tired at all. </p><p>The remaining of the day went by slowly, too slowly. Dean had stayed in front of the TV until noon and then decided that eating wasn’t such a bad idea anymore. He went to the grocery store and hopefully didn’t run into anybody. Not running into people seemed to be a good thing back at the store but once he got home and realized how alone he was, he regretted his thought almost immediately. Of course, he kept checking on Cas through his windows but there was no sign of activity. So after probably hours and hours of doing this, he simply gave up on the idea of getting explanations today. Then, the evening came, and Dean found himself worn out and didn’t even want to cook anymore so he simply ordered pizza. This made his whole day feel useless as everything he had done was mostly to be able to cook this evening. Yet there he was, ordering some food instead of using all the fresh things he had bought earlier.</p><p>Monday came and he found himself at work again. Although working in the company wasn’t what he liked the most, today he was glad to be able to take his mind off of Castiel and Lisa. Of course, he knew that making things clear with both of them was more than necessary, but he had no idea of when he would see Lisa again and as for Cas, well, he was simply totally lost. Suddenly, as it had become quite the habit, his thoughts were broken off, this time by someone barging into his office.</p><p>Dean sighed before monotonously saying, “Good morning Jo, could you knock next—” He didn’t have time to finish his sentence as she slammed the door which made his head shoot up in surprise.</p><p>“You! You are an idiot! What is your phone for? Decoration?”</p><p>“Jo, I—”</p><p>“Shut it, I’m not done! I worried all weekend because YOU didn’t even bother to send me a damned text to tell me you got home safe. And worse, when I called for I don’t know how many times, you didn’t even answer! Damn it Dean, I thought you had crashed on your way home or something… You’ll have to thank Charlie for stopping me from coming to your place and ripping your guts out!” She then sighed and sat down on the couch.</p><p>“Jo… I’m sorry. I should have called yesterday but I just got caught up in things and totally forgot about it…” he almost whispered, trying to calm her down as he circled his desk and sat down next to her.</p><p>Jo sighed, placing a friendly hand on Dean’s knee, “Hey, it’s fine and you’re alive so that’s that. And besides, I can’t stay mad at you for too long, you’re like a brother to me you know?” Dean smiled while nodding and Jo resumed speaking, “Alright big boy, seems like you got a lot on your plate right now and I’m here to listen. But I’m also starving so why don’t we meet up with Charlie at Bobby’s for lunch and you tell me all about what’s bothering you in front of some delicious burgers?” She then smiled before gently squeezing Dean’s hand and getting up from the couch.</p><p>“Sounds good to me, I could really use one of those magical burgers too,” Dean chuckled before grabbing his coat and following Jo out of his office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Business Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You what?” Jo almost choked on the bite of burger she was chewing while Charlie sat silently next to her, studying Dean as he fidgeted with his hands.</p><p>“I-I mean… We didn’t do it, it was just a blowjob and—” he stammered, trying to convince the others but mostly himself that what had happened the night before wasn’t that big of a deal.</p><p>“Oh yeah sure, if it was just a blowjob why should we care?” Jo yelled angrily, making every other customer’s head turn towards their table.</p><p>“Jo, people are staring calm down,” Charlie whispered while placing her hand on her girlfriend’s.</p><p>“Hey kids, hum… Could you keep it down? I know this must be important but you’re not alone and I don’t want to lose clients because Dean is too much of an idjit to keep his thingy in his pants,” Bobby said before laughing and going back to the counter.</p><p>“How does Bobby know?” Dean questioned without needing an answer as he already knew that the old man had this capacity of knowing whatever was wrong with people without talking about it. Dean sighed deeply before dropping his head onto the table, “I’m so dumb…”</p><p>“That’s an understatement,” Jo smirked before being hit in the arm by Charlie who whispered a “Come on” while shaking her head disapprovingly.</p><p>“Dean, what happened after that? I mean you didn’t sleep together so you obviously went home but why?” Charlie softly asked, taking this voice which always made Dean feel like he could tell her anything and she would just make it better.</p><p>Dean lifted his head up before scratching the back of his head, “Well, that’s the problem… After that, I don’t remember anything. I don’t know why we stopped, I don’t know why I went home nor how… I just woke up with the worst headache ever and I haven’t seen Cas since then.”</p><p>“Cas? So, you even gave him a nickname? Are you aware that you’re supposedly in a relationship with Lisa or not? I know you’re in a break or whatever but that doesn’t give you the right to see someone else without making things clear with her first,” Jo growled before getting up and storming off to the bathroom.</p><p>Charlie surprisingly didn’t go after her and stayed with Dean, “Okay, no big deal, I’ll talk to her when she’s a calmer. For now, I’m helping you out. First, I think you should lay your cards down with Lisa, tell her the truth because she deserves to know,” she stopped but quickly resumed when she saw that Dean was going to argue, “I’m not finished. She deserves to know because this isn’t a simple kiss, this is far more important. But before you can have this conversation with her you have to know what you want. Do you want to be with Lisa or not?”</p><p>“I-I don’t know…”</p><p>“Did you miss her when she was gone?”</p><p>“Well, yeah, I was alone and it sucked but… I don’t think it was Lisa that I missed, I guess I just wanted any kind of company…”</p><p>“And is this why you ended up with Castiel last night? Was it only so that you wouldn’t be alone?”</p><p>Dean sighed and looked down at his feet, “I don’t think so… I mean yesterday was greatly influenced by the alcohol, but I can’t say that I’ve never wondered what it would be like with him. There’s always this attraction whenever he’s with me and I can’t help wanting him but it scares me to admit it...”</p><p>“Dean… We’re in the 21st century, being attracted to both gender is a thing and there’s nothing wrong with that,” Charlie sighed and rolled her eyes astonished by Dean’s old school way of seeing things.</p><p>“I know what bisexuality is… I just can’t, it’s wrong for the business because as my father always says, a CEO should marry a woman and have children who’ll later be part of the family business. And it’s even more necessary when you’re the head of a big company like Winchester Corp.”</p><p>“Jesus! You realize this is complete and utter bullshit, don’t you?” she asked frowning.</p><p>“Of course I know, but it’s not that simple Charlie. I know you’ll say that I should talk with my dad about it and I already did but it didn’t end well, it never does when he’s involved…” Dean sighed and went through his combed-back hair with his hand, messing them up.</p><p>“Then why don’t you leave the company and start anew? I’m pretty sure Sam would be happy to take your place if he knows you’ll be happier somewhere else.”</p><p>“No way I’m getting him involved in this. Sam wants to be a lawyer and help people not stay in an office all day long to earn money by doing merely nothing. The kid wants his life to have meaning and I won’t destroy his dreams just so that I can be happy.”</p><p>“Oh Dean, always putting Sam before yourself…” Jo said as she sat down, startling the two others who hadn’t seen her coming.</p><p>Dean chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, “Hey, he’s been through a lot, he deserves to be happy…”</p><p>“I’m sure he does, but you do too,” Charlie said, twirling her straw around in her strawberry milkshake.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s true after all this… But I’ll do as you said and keep my distances with Cas. Thanks, Charlie.”</p><p>Jo didn’t ask about the discussion they had had while she was gone and resumed eating her burger which allowed them to finish lunch, talking about other lighter subjects. They then parted ways to go back to work again. Dean felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and although he still had this cloud of uncertainty looming over him, he felt more at ease now that he had some advice to help him find out the truth.</p><p>It was now 5.30 pm and everyone was packing to go home except for Dean who was still working. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door which made him raise his head from his computer screen and loudly say, “Come in.”</p><p>“Hey, Dean. I was packing my stuff when I received this,” Jo said, wiggling a piece of paper in the air.</p><p>“Yes, and?”</p><p>“Well, it has your name on it so I thought you might be interested. You know, as any normal person would,” she laughed before taking a serious face again while handing him the paper, “Comes right from daddy.”</p><p>When Dean heard Jo’s last words, he frowned down at the paper, muttering, “What the hell could he possibly want?” He then started to read it, moving his lips as if he was reading it out loud and once he was done, he looked up at Jo who had a perplex look on her face, “So? Are you going to tell me or what?”</p><p>“He wants me to go on a business trip to Switzerland in his stead. Apparently, he’s too ill to go himself…”</p><p>“Oh so it’s not that bad, I was waiting for something like ‘You’re disowned’ and all,” she joked but when she saw Dean stare at her with disapproval in his eyes, she cleared her throat and added, “Yeah… So, anyway, when is it?”</p><p>“Well, that’s what bothers me, it’s in two days. Why am I not even surprise that he would do that? He always asks for things at the last second so that you can’t refuse him. Happy to see he hasn’t changed at all…” Dean sighed before massaging his temples.</p><p>“It’s okay, I’ll take care of the plane tickets and you just worry about your suitcase and the papers you’ll need. It’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Don’t bother, he already booked the flight and changed his tickets from his name to mine. However, you’ll have to worry about your own suitcase because you’re tagging along. He says I’ll need someone from the company to come with me. Jo, I’m really sorry to ask you this but you’re the only one here who I’m sure I’ll be able to bear with for a week.”</p><p>“A week?! Dean, I can’t just leave for a week and only warn Charlie two days before.”</p><p>“I’m sure she’ll understand if you tell her that I asked you personally. Please Jo, I really need you on that one…”</p><p>“Fine! But you owe me big time, Winchester,” she yelled as she closed the door behind her only to reopen it seconds later, “Oh, and tell your father that you have your own faxing machine so I’m not caught into your father/son business next time.”</p><p>“Sure, I’ll do that, thanks a lot,” Dean said with a beaming smile.</p><p>The next day was simply awful, Dean and Jo had spent it working on the files concerning the Swiss branch and how they were supposed to start building there. Overall, pretty boring day, but at least they had managed to learn all there was to know in only one day. Jo had explained that Charlie was a bit mad at her, but when she saw that Dean was feeling guilty about it, she reassured him saying that it was nothing a nice night out couldn’t fix. As he got home around 6, he pulled over in front of Rowena’s house, he had thought about it through and through and decided that he would still ask her to check on the house sometimes since it would be vacant for more than a week. And although he didn’t have any pet, Dean still worried about his house which he had come to like over the past months.</p><p>He walked towards the door right as it was opening and saw Meg walking out.</p><p>“Meg?”</p><p>“Dean?”</p><p>“Oh, you two know each other?” Rowena exclaimed from behing Meg.</p><p>“Um, yeah… W-what are you doing here?” Dean stammered dumbfounded. Was she here for Cas? Had he given her his address back at the bar? And what did she want from him anyway?</p><p>“I could ask the same question, Dean,” she said, pulling him out of his trance-like state before smirking as she usually did when playing smart around people.</p><p>“I live here. Your turn, what are you doing here?” Dean said, looking dead serious.</p><p>“Jeez, okay, I’m visiting my father, he lives right across from here. And since Rowena was outside when I arrived, she invited me in to chat a bit. Got a problem with that?”</p><p>“No, no problem whatsoever,” Dean said as he thought to himself that he liked her better back at the bar when she was totally plastered.</p><p>“Anyways… Gotta go, see you, Rowena!” Meg exclaimed before walking across the street.</p><p>“So, what brings you here, love?” Rowena asked, pulling Dean’s attention back to her.</p><p>“Hi, hey Rowena! How are you?”</p><p>“Fine, fine and how about you, you look a bit agitated…”</p><p>“Guess I am… Look, I have a big business trip tomorrow and I’ll be gone for ten days so I was wondering if it was okay for you to sometimes check if everything’s okay at my place?”</p><p>“Oh sure, sure I won’t mind at all, you know how much I like that house of yours,” she said before chuckling.</p><p>“Thank you very much! ‘ll go now, I still have to pack some things. But thanks again, you’re really making me a big favor.”</p><p>After bidding farewell to Rowena, Dean went back home, finished packing the rest of his things, and found himself watching some TV. He then heard a car honking outside which caused him to go check who it was and that’s when he finally saw Castiel for the first time since their little incident. The man didn’t seem to be in bad shape although he had a quite grim expression on his face, Dean didn’t have time to see more of Castiel as he disappeared into the black sport’s car parked in front of his alleyway. Dean sighed and walked back towards his couch but was stopped by the sound of his doorbell. He almost ran to the door thinking Cas had changed his plans and was instead coming to him for one of their midnight talks.</p><p>“Cas, I—”</p><p>“Cas?” Lisa mocked before smiling brightly, “Hey Dean…”</p><p>“L-Lisa? Hum, hey, w-what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Well as it said in my letter, I’m coming back.”</p><p>“Your letter? What letter?” Dean asked, lost as could be.</p><p>“The one wrote, but I gave it to your neighbor since you weren’t there when I came and I asked him to give it to you… I guess he forgot,” she smiled awkwardly.</p><p>“Right… And so you're back…”</p><p>“Yeah… You don’t look pleased.”</p><p>“No, I am, I just… There’s a lot going on and—”</p><p>“Oh, Dean… Don’t do that, stop trying to find excuses and just say it already. Tell me that I was just a fling and now that I ask for something serious, you just don’t want me anymore. You’re just like all the others in the end,” Lisa spat out before turning around and walking back towards her car.</p><p>“Lisa it’s not that, you’re wrong!” Dean yelled, running after her.</p><p>“Then what is it? You found someone else?”</p><p>“N-no, I…” Dean looked down at his feet, not knowing what he could say to make things better since deep down, he knew this was a lost cause.</p><p>“Look at me in the eyes and tell me it’s not true…” Lisa pleaded.</p><p>Dean didn’t look up from the ground, he didn’t have it in him to look at her and lie or even worse, admit what a piece of shit he had been to her. So instead, he didn’t move and muttered as simple, “I’m sorry, Lisa…” which made the woman groan and sigh, “Just as I thought, like all the others.” She then climbed into her car and left Dean standing all alone outside in the cold autumn air. What a shitty day it had been indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, hello everyone!! As always, I hope you liked the chapter, don't hesitate to leave a comment, it's always nice to have some feedback!<br/>I know this chapter is a bit of a filler but don't worry it's just so that we can get to where we are headed...<br/>Kiss Kiss, stay safe, love you all!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas POV of the previous chapter because I felt like we don't spend enough time with him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so for the story's sake, I changed Gabe's character. He's no longer Rowena's husband, it is now Lucifer (don't worry the character will still be a nice dude). I decided to change because I really wanted to have this "Cas and Gabe's brother dynamic" which I absolutely love and wish they had used more instead of killing Gabriel off all the time.<br/>Also, sorry for being a bit late... Anyways, I think that's all there is to say. Hope you like the chapter! Stay safe out there, love you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I know, but it seemed like a good idea at the time,” Cas said, pulling the cigarette away from his lips before exhaling some smoke.</p><p>“Usually people wait a bit to see if it’s still a good idea after they’ve calmed down. You know, smart people…”</p><p>“Anna, don’t make me send you home early.”</p><p>“You say it as if I would have to go back to dad but since I’m supposedly at Hester’s house for her sleepover right now, I can always go there early and spend more time with her. Besides, if it was the case and I had to go back home, Gabe wouldn’t bring me back immediately since he knows how dad is,” Anna said smartly before cursing herself internally for bringing up their older brother.</p><p>“Oh yeah, cause he’s so great and always there for you? Nice, he finally realized what being a big brother actually is,” Cas angrily mumbled, tapping his cigarette bud onto the ashtray.</p><p>“You know what they say, better late than never… You know, he’s changed and he really misses you. Can’t you find it in you to forgive him? I mean he was young and stupid, he regrets it a lot Cas...”</p><p>“I hope he does,” Cas sighed before springing to his feet and added nearly yelling, “Actually he better be sorry for leaving me alone to fend for myself in this psychiatric hospital of a house we had! So, if you want to know, no, I don’t have it in me to forgive him. Not now, not ever. I don’t have a brother anymore, he disappeared years ago.” His voice lowered with each word as he realized how sad it all sounded.</p><p>“You’re so unfair…” Anna whispered, putting her cup of tea on the coffee table before sprawling herself back onto the sofa.</p><p>“The subject is closed, I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” Cas grumbled before slumping on the ground and spreading his limbs like a starfish.</p><p>“You’re so weird…” Anna giggled before joining him on the ground, “So Cas, why did you tear up that woman’s letter really?” She sounded a bit concerned, staring at him with her big brown eyes. Anna had inherited their mother’s eyes, Gabriel had a mix of both parent and Castiel sarcastically had their father’s, the person who hated him the most in the whole world. Well, soon it’d be Dean who would be holding the title.</p><p>Cas cleared his throat before shifting his weight to face his sister, “It’s complicated… I think the main reason why I did this was to take revenge on him. But the more I think of it, the more I tell myself that it wasn’t the only reason. I guess deep down I don’t want Dean to be with her…”</p><p>“Castiel… You know this isn’t up to you, right? The only thing that'll lead to is a broken heart for that poor lady and Dean being mad at you for the rest of his life once he finds out you did this.”</p><p>“Yeah… You’re right… But then again if he truly loves her, why didn’t he push me away after the party?”</p><p>“Probably because he was too drunk to think straight,” Anna said making Cas sigh and as he opened his mouth to intervene, she continued, “I know, I know, you weren’t that drunk and still remember everything. But what if you’re the only one? What if Dean woke up in his house, only remembering going to a bar with some friends and meeting you there? I think it’s better for you to just forget him and move on, just stop torturing yourself. Now, I’m starving so do you plan on feeding me anytime soon?”</p><p>“Woops, sorry… How about we go get burgers at Bobby’s?” Cas asked sitting up and stretching.</p><p>They took off in the impala and arrived at Bobby’s at around 1 pm. Cas sighed, sitting down at their table, “Can’t believe we had to park that far away, good thing the burgers are worth it…”</p><p>“Well, it’s lunchtime so I’m not surprised to see that the dinner is packed.”</p><p>They both ordered their food and started eating joyfully, “So, nothing new on your side? No upcoming tests, new friends, or cute boys?” Cas broke off the silence, a dumb smile on his face.</p><p>“Oh, shut it already,” she mumbled before biting into her burger. But as Cas kept looking at her intently, she angrily swallowed her food and answered, “Okay so, there’s this guy, Samandriel. He’s cute, kind and so considerate with everyone. But I think he has a crush on Hester so he’s out of the question…”</p><p>“Are you sure? Did you talk to Hester about it?” Castiel asked concerned about his little sister’s love life which made him think about his own and the complete and utter mess it was.</p><p>“Earth to Castiel, you there?” Anna asked waving her head in front of her brother’s eyes, “As I was saying, she knows and doesn’t care because she’s into Jofiel which I totally don’t get cause he’s kind of a nerd…”</p><p>“Well if she’s not interested that’s already a good start. Now all you have to do is talk to the guy, win him over and he’ll fall for you in an instant I’m sure,” Cas explained the process seriously as if he was planning their next move on a battlefield.</p><p>“Thanks for the advice but before taking care of my crush issue, you should focus on your situation with—”</p><p>“Dean…” Cas said cutting Anna mid-sentence, looking terrified.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah don’t start finishing my sentences, I hate that,” she joked before looking concerned when Cas was still unmoving, focused on the group of people who had entered the dinner, “Cas? Cas, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Dean, Dean is here…” he whispered, eyes glued on the man sitting at the other end of the room.</p><p>“Shoot! Really? Is he the guy with the two girls? Darn, he’s kinda cute. Oh, it looks like his blonde friend is mad at— Hum, Cas… I hope she doesn’t know you cause she’s coming our way!” Anna exclaimed which made Cas dive under the table pretending to fetch his napkin. He saw a pair of legs walk past their table and once they were out of sight, he sat back up sighing softly, “We should go…”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you go tell him about the letter, explain yourself and say you’re sorry? It’s okay if you’re scared of his reaction, remember that you can always say you dumped it by accident or something and it’ll all be fine…” </p><p>“No Anna, I said we’re going,” he said firmly springing up from the booth and exiting the dinner, not looking back fearing to be seen.</p><p>He waited in the car for a while before his sister joined him, “What? I asked them if I could have doggy bags, I’m still hungry if that matters,” Anna said before open the paper bag she had in her hands and taking out her burger.</p><p>“Hey, hey! No eating in my car.” Cas yelled while starting up the engine, earning a groan from his little sister.</p><p>The ride home was mainly silent apart from the occasional rumbling of Anna’s tummy, “Finally, I can’t wait to finish this baby,” Anna yelled as they parked in Cas’ alleyway, showing off her doggy bag as if it was a trophy.</p><p>They spent the rest of the day together mainly talking about Anna’s high school life and the sleepover she was having that night. They had made cookies and were in the middle of cleaning when there was a honk coming from outside.</p><p>“Oh! I didn’t realize how quickly time had passed,” Castiel said sadly looking up at the clock on the kitchen’s wall.</p><p>“Yeah, me neither…” Anna said disappointedly, “Can he come in?”</p><p>Cas sighed deeply frowning but as his sister gave him her famous puppy eyes, the lines on his face softened and he sighed, “Alright but don’t expect me to say more than hello.”</p><p>“Fine, jeez…” she huffed as she exited the kitchen to go open the door.</p><p>“Hey, monkey how was your day?” Cas heard before a moment of silence, “Did he go hide or something?”</p><p>“No, he’s in the kitchen. I negotiated and he’s willing to say hi so don’t ruin it!” Cas heard his sister’s voice, sounding more than serious.</p><p>Cas waited unmoving in the kitchen and the only thing he could hear was his heartbeat increasing with each passing second. Then, his brother entered the room with a slight smile on his face, “Hey ther— Wow!” Gabriel staggered, a bit surprised by what had happened. Castiel had unconsciously walked towards him to wrap his arms around him and pull him into a tight hug, “Hey… It’s been a while…” he had then managed to choke out through his sobs.</p><p>“Yeah, too long…” Gabe answered hugging his brother back, “I’m so sorry Castiel…”</p><p>“It’s okay, I know you had to leave for college and to be true, you could have stayed with me forever. Still, you did your best to lighten up the mood the few times you were there and I realize that now so thank you… I forgive you,” Cas said tears still running down his face, and after a moment, he realized his brother was now sobbing as well.</p><p>“Oh my God did you two finally make up?” Came Anna’s voice from behind which made them part and Gabe quickly wiped his tears away, “Yeah but I didn’t cry, it was just Cas…”</p><p>“Sure,” Anna dragged the word to make it clear she didn’t believe him, “Anyways, my bag is ready so…”</p><p>“Yep, time to go to your fancy sleepover!” Cas mocked as they walked back towards the door.</p><p>Once they were on the front lawn, Anna kissed Cas’ cheek and said she would try to come back sooner this time before climbing into Gabe’s car. As for Gabriel, he was hugging his brother tightly again, “We should definitely go for drinks to catch on everything I’ve missed, what do you say?”</p><p>“Definitely,” Castiel answered grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>“Here’s my card, call me whenever you feel like going. I’ve waited for so long to use those! You should be glad, they’re brand new since I ran out of the others. If you get what I mean…” he said smiling dumbly and wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>Cas fake-gagged before laughing wholeheartedly and that’s when he realized he hadn’t laughed that genuinely since long ago. Gabriel then climbed into his car before honking as he slowly drove away. Castiel stood there for a moment, feeling a ping of sadness as he was already missing his siblings. But something else was there too, he felt relieved and happy because after many years he had finally reunited with Gabriel. All this was thanks to Anna, she had probably planned this a while ago and as expected of her, she had made the impossible possible. She truly was an impressive kid and he would have to thank her for that later. </p><p>His train of thoughts was interrupted when he saw the headlights of a car coming towards him. Once the car was close enough, he realized it was the Mercedes that belonged to the girl Dean used to date. Quickly, he got back inside his house and slammed the door shut behind him before letting himself slide along it until he was sitting on the ground. He waited there for what seemed to be ages before faintly hearing people who he assumed were Dean and the woman arguing. Then, there was nothing, just silence and frankly, he preferred it when they were being noisy because now he had no idea of what was happening. A car engine was turned on and the sound seemed to grow further and further. Cas sat still, holding his breath, trying to catch something, anything. Then there was a loud banging at the door which almost gave him a heart attack.</p><p>“Cas! Cas open this damn door! I know you’re there! Castiel!” Dean was shouting from the other side of the front door.</p><p>Cas waited for a moment, telling himself Dean would leave but his banging only grew weaker as he implored, “Cas open up… I just want to know why, why did you do this?”</p><p>Castiel sighed and thought that this was going to be really bad before getting up. He exhaled a few times as Dean kept mumbling things from the other side of the door. He then hesitantly grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door to reveal an angry and lost looking Dean.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Where is your culture?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello, Dean…” Cas said unsure of what he could possibly say to make things better.</p><p>“Don’t, don’t 'hello Dean’ me… What’s wrong with you? Is destroying couples and then acting like nothing happened your thing?” Dean said, frustration pouring out with each word.</p><p>“Well it’s not if you ask me, but the tone of your voice clearly shows that you think otherwise. And besides, you’re the only one to blame for your relationship failing. Shouldn’t you have been trying to make things right instead of being at my place last weekend?” Cas answered dryly and full of sarcasm.</p><p>“You’re so disrespectful. How can you say that when you were the one latching onto me?”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry, I forgot that I had you tied to a chair before forcefully blowing you… Dean let’s be real, you actually enjoyed it and that’s what scares you. Oh and before talking about respect, you should know that you were the one throwing insults in the first place.”</p><p>“What? When did I ever say anything wrong to you?” Dean asked legitimately looking lost.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you don’t remember the best part of that night, you really don’t remember telling me that as a sex worker I shouldn’t have— What words did you use again? Oh yes, that I shouldn’t have personal wants when I’m having sex? You know, the more I think about it, the more I think you’re right… After all, I’m nothing more than a fucking whore so why don’t I just shut up and let people screw with me however they want to be dumped like a used condom afterward?” Cas said coldly, eyes emptied of all emotion.</p><p>“I-I was just drunk, I didn’t mean that… I’m sorry if you got hurt, really.” Dean truly looked sincere as could be but that wasn’t enough for Castiel to just forgive and forget.</p><p>“Yeah, well I had no idea that letter was for you and not my paper shredder… Sorry.” Cas said dryly before giving Dean his fakest smile, “Anyway, Dean, I think we’re even now so why don’t you go back to your life and I go back to mine, hun?”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess I deserve this… Again, I’m sorry about what I said… I did mean it, it’s just that it actually makes me mad to see you play with your life and destroy yourself like that…”</p><p>“You shouldn’t let my… Activities bother you. In the end, I’m just your neighbor and what I do with my life is none of your concern Dean.”</p><p>“You’re right, sorry. I’ll just go…” Dean sighed before stepping away from Cas’ doorway and slowly walked back to his own house.</p><p>Castiel stood unmoving for a moment and then realization washed down upon him. He had pushed Dean away instead of apologizing and it surprisingly felt more than right. At that moment, he realized that he had the right to be mad against people and that he could do more than just hide away and endure his life instead of living it. He took a deep breath before closing the door.</p><p>He remembered that night perfectly, Dean had left with a suitcase early the morning after but that was now several days ago. Had he decided to move? Was he just visiting his family? Now that he thought about it, Dean had never talked to Cas about his family. Then again, it wasn’t like they were the best of friends… Then why had Cas had told everything there was to know about him to Dean when he still ignored everything about the other man? He thought back to how they had decided to part ways and asked himself why he should care since it wasn’t like they wouldn’t be chatting again any sooner. However, deep down, he felt the need of learning everything there was to know about his green-eyed neighbor; he wanted to know about his family, if he had siblings or if he liked his parents. He was dying to know about Dean’s teenage years, he had probably been a bad boy with every girl and maybe boy he met at his feet. Cas wanted to know all those things and so much more, how he liked his coffee in the morning, his favorite food, how good he was during sex…</p><p>Cas sat up in bed trying to shake off the memory of how smooth Dean’s skin was or how his muscles had flexed underneath his touch… He shook his head and got up, not allowing that uneasy feeling of tightness to grow any stronger in his boxers. He looked outside just to see that Dean still hadn’t come back from wherever he had gone to. The sun was already pretty high in the sky and Cas guessed it was already midday, he waited by the window for a moment before settling on getting some food into his grumbling stomach before probably working until and through the night as he usually did. He put on the purple night robe he loved so much and got out of his room to walk through the small hall. He paused in front of one of the doors there and hesitated but his stomach grumbled again making it clear that it was time for him to eat. He climbed down the stairs before taking a sharp turn left, quickly shoving the bead curtain out of his way and entering the kitchen. He opened his fridge and dug out some eggs and bacon before moving towards the stove to make himself breakfast although it was already time for lunch. Once he was done, he grabbed his plate and moved from the kitchen into the living room.</p><p>“He’s just an idiot…” he told himself while sitting down Indian style on the couch. He remembered his and Dean’s conversation before he left and now that he thought about it, it was all so wrong. He started eating even though he felt his appetite grow weaker by the second as his brain kept replaying what Dean had said after the party but also how genuinely sorry he looked during their conversation before his departure. Cas let out a moan of dissatisfaction as he got lost in his thoughts, he didn’t know what he was supposed to think anymore… Yes, Dean did look sorry after Cas told him about how insulting he had been on that night. Still, he could have meant it, maybe he did think Cas was nothing more than a whore and he had just tried to make it look like it wasn’t the case so that he wouldn’t be that bad of a person. But then again he really seemed to be regretting his words, and he did have quite a lot to drink that night. Castiel sighed deeply, tired of himself, and not knowing what to think anymore. He moved back to the kitchen with his empty plate in hand, dragging his feet along the way as he was suddenly overcome with a strong feeling of melancholy. He didn’t know why but it was definitely there and it grew stronger each time he tried to push it down, but he still did because that’s how he always dealt with his feelings; pushing them down until he forgot they were there for a while before they popped back up,  and that’s when he would repeat the process all over again.</p><p>“Who am I kidding? I’m the idiot…” he mumbled as he knelt to put his dishes in the dishwasher, rising up right after before screaming at the top of his lungs and falling backward.</p><p>“Hey, wow, calm down Clarence…” came a familiar voice from outside the kitchen window.</p><p>Castiel stayed on the ground for a long moment trying to keep his heart from bursting out of his ribcage, but he quickly got up with a sigh when the voice spoke again, “Are you dead? Oh god, did I just scare him to death…”</p><p>“N-no, I’m fine, and it’s Castiel, not Clarence,” he reassured with a sigh while unlocking the back door to let Meg in, “Good morning Meg, what brings you here, in my backyard of all places?”</p><p>“Well I was at my dad’s and I stumbled upon Rowena while leaving and she seemed in a rush, something about her husband being admitted at the hospital or something… Anyways, she was supposed to come to check on Dean’s house, and since she had a bit of a situation, she asked me to come instead since Dean and I know each other in a way… Obviously, I only agreed to it because I like the woman and she really seemed bothered,” Meg said matter of factly, nonchalantly looking at every corner of Cas’ kitchen, “You’re a retro 60s kinda guy, hun?”</p><p>“What?” Cas asked lost at how quickly she had changed the subject but most importantly at how easily she had done so without answering his question, “Y-yeah, let’s say that… So if you’re supposed to check on Dean’s house and not mine, why are you here?”</p><p>“Well, she didn’t tell me which house was Dean’s so I waited near the roundabout for like 15 minutes considering all my options... But then I just remembered you’re his neighbor and since you’re a pretty chill guy, I knew you wouldn’t mind if I tried to open your door by mistake. Now that I think about it, you could come with me, the house is really big and we’ll make it in no time if we go together,” she said taking an innocent air which made Cas sigh. He didn’t even know her that well, apart from the fact that she worked at the same place Dean did and that she couldn’t hold her liquor so he wondered if he should help her.</p><p>As much as he tried to refuse as he knew it was a bad idea, Cas found himself walking across Dean’s front lawn, keys in hand with Meg following close behind him.</p><p>“So you know him well?”</p><p>“What?” Cas asked annoyed, trying to focus on the front door’s lock.</p><p>“Well, Dean, he’s your neighbor so you must know him well, or am I wrong and you too don’t talk to each other?”</p><p>“Oh, we talk alright…” He answered smirking before rethinking of their last conversation and losing all the wittiness he had seconds ago. Hopefully, the door finally opened, allowing him to think of something else.</p><p>“Damn, that’s a nice place he’s got,” Meg exclaimed as they entered the living room, “Then again, I wouldn’t expect any less from a guy who’s dad has a company of his own.”</p><p>“I think it lacks personality. It’s clear that the house was already furnished when he moved in… This isn’t Dean at all.” Cas said sarcastically, waving his arms around to show the furniture surrounding them.</p><p>“So you do know each other personally…”</p><p>“We can’t even say we’re friends, so not really. It’s just the vibes I get from Dean and the ones I get from his house have nothing in common which leads me to assume this isn’t what best fits him…” Cas was just rambling now and he knew Meg wasn’t dumb enough to accept this wack-ass explanation. So instead, he just walked into the kitchen and started to check if everything was where it was supposed to be.</p><p>“So what I understand here is that you two aren’t friends but since you have a sixth sense, you can see auras?” Meg snarked while following Cas around.</p><p>“Hum, yeah, that’s it.”</p><p>“Who do you take me for Clarence? I wasn’t born last night. And besides, I remember you two were quite close back at the bar…”</p><p>“I already told you, my name’s Castiel, what do you keep calling me Clarence for?”</p><p>“Jeez, do you even have a little bit of culture? Try to read or watch a movie sometime…” she said that as if Cas was the dumbest person she had ever met in her entire life before suddenly snapping, “But wait, wait, wait! Don’t change the subject now, I think I’m onto something…”</p><p>“And what could that something possibly be?”</p><p>“Did you two sleep together?” she asked out of nowhere with her innocent smile making Castiel blush slightly as images of the night after the party crawled back into his mind.</p><p>“I— We— It’s none of your business.”</p><p>“Your reaction is enough for me to know something did happen between the both of you, now I just have to dig until I get more details,” she said looking down at him from the top of the stairs with her most devilish smile.</p><p>“I barely know you, so you’re probably the last person I’ll confide into.” Cas retorted as he opened the bathroom door.</p><p>“Bingo! So something truly happened… I was just suspicious but now I’m sure and all this thanks to you being a bad liar.” She excitedly yelled before being shushed by Cas and his death stare.</p><p>“Why do you even care if something happened between us? Which it really didn’t by the way.” Cas asked before entering the master bedroom, a bit relieved that it was the last room before he could escape this unpleasant interrogation.</p><p>“Well, just to know… I mean Dean is clearly in the bottom of the closet right now. Sorry to say this, but with a guy like that, you’ll always be hidden in the shadows which is sad. But for me, well knowing your boss’ dirty little secret, which happens to be you,” she said grabbing Cas’ shoulders and slightly shaking him, “That is a hell of a leverage I could use if one day they try to fire me or someth—”</p><p>“Don’t! Don’t you ever do that, please…” Cas suddenly turned around, tightly grabbing Meg by the shoulders, “I don’t want to cause him any trouble. I-I don’t really know what or why but Dean’s already got a lot on his plate and making things worst for him is probably the last thing I want…” </p><p>“Oh, Castiel… Could it possibly be that you’re in love with him?” Meg asked, her tone clearly pitying him.</p><p>Then, without warning, Dean entered the room saying, “Rowena, the door was unlocked so I assume you didn’t get the mail I sent you last night? I also tried to call on my way here but no-one picked up the ph—” he immediately stopped talking when he saw that Rowena wasn’t the one inside his room. He stared at them for a moment, more precisely at Cas as he never took his eyes off of him and Cas didn’t either as he saw that they were bloodshot which worried him a little. He was going to ask about it but was cut short by the woman standing next to him.</p><p>“Oh, well hi Dean,” Meg said before turning to Cas with her usual smirk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, hello everyone! Here's chapter 14, I hope you enjoy it and are still sticking with me on this one! As always, thank you for reading, it always makes me happy to see that people are interested in my little story. So, again, thank you so so much for reading it!<br/>Kiss Kiss ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Apple Doughnuts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again!<br/>Sorry for being late but I really wanted to bring a little joy into everyone's lives after 15x18... It's been hard for everyone, I mean this was a huge slap in the face! Anyways, I really appreciate you guys sticking with me and I really hope this chapter will bring you comfort like it did to me when I wrote it...<br/>I used songs so I'll list them here like that you can find them beforehand and play them while reading:<br/>-Hey! Baby by Bruce Channel<br/>-(You're the) Devil in Disguise by none other than The King himself, Elvis Presley (if you didn't get the nickname)<br/>-Cry to Me by Solomon Burke<br/>-Stay by Maurice Williams and The Zodiacs<br/>I know we've got big mid-century vibes here but I just love everything about it and I really want Cas to be old school (just like his house and myself). I also watched Dirty Dancing with my grandma  for the 60th time not long ago (she'll never get enough of that movie and I'll end up knowing every line) so shout out to her for influencing the music picks for this chapter! :'D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Meg, Cas, w-what are you doing here? Rowena’s the one I asked to keep an eye out while I was gone...” Dean said visibly confused by the situation. But Cas couldn’t help but notice how his voice had slightly changed when he said his name nor the faint look of relief he had seemed to have when his eyes found him standing in his room. However, that was probably all in his head… Perhaps it was because of what Meg had said to him moments ago. Could he really love Dean? Of course not, Cas thought, it was all too far fetched. Which was why he wouldn’t let it get to his head.</p><p>“Well, you see” Meg started, ripping Cas’ attention from his thoughts, “Rowena had something important to do and she won’t be back until God knows when so she asked me to come here instead.”</p><p>Dean hummed in understanding before looking back at Cas to ask, “But why are you here, then?”</p><p>“I—” Cas tried to talk but he couldn’t find a proper answer. Was he truly here to help Meg or had he hoped for Dean to come early and find them in his house in the only hopes of seeing him again since the very beginning? He frowned internally, telling himself this stupid idea was getting the better of him and all that was thanks to Meg who, apparently, knew exactly the turmoil that was Cas’ mind all thanks to her. But she wasn’t that cruel, so she helped him out.</p><p>“He was here to help me; you know how big the houses are here. But I don’t have to tell you how nice Clarence is, I’m sure you already know all about it…” She happily said before taking a serious face again, “Anyway, it’s not that I don’t enjoy your company and don’t get me wrong, I would love to spend my evening with you boys but I have somewhere else to be, so it’ll be for another time! Oh, and Cas here’s my number, can’t wait to hear from you again,” she said placing a tiny piece of paper in his jean’s back pocket, squeezing his buttock before redrawing her hand and kissing his cheek. Cas couldn’t stop himself from slightly blushing which made her smile smugly, “Well, I’m off, stay chill guys.” And just like that, she was gone, leaving Cas alone with Dean a few feet away and his brain on fire.</p><p>“So? Hum… How have you been?” Dean asked smiling his oh so dashing smile. Still, Cas remarked that this one was not like the others. This smile seemed tired and sad almost. Dean picked up his bags, which Cas had totally forgotten about, to move them somewhere they wouldn’t bother anyone. But deep down Castiel knew it was Dean’s way of dealing with his awkwardness, something he found cute almost-</p><p>“I’m sorry… I don’t even know why I act like everything’s fine between us. I understand if you want to leave.”</p><p>Cas didn’t say a thing, still lost in the thoughts he had seconds ago, he just looked up into Dean’s eyes which clearly had been yearning to meet the deep blue sea inside his own. Those bright blue eyes searched those usually magnificent green ones for any sign that would reveal what Dean was thinking about at the moment. But there was nothing to be seen, no sign, and the worst part was that Dean’s eyes had lost their shine, the sparkly green was now a dull and greyish one, a sight which made Cas’ insides twist unpleasantly. He, therefore, approached the other man, feeling the need for contact, the only way he knew would show Dean was cared for, to show him everything was going to be okay.</p><p>To Cas’ relief, he didn’t flinch or move away when he pressed his palm against his cheek softly stroking it with his thumb to soothe him. And after a few seconds, he dared to ask, “Dean, what’s wrong?” and it was all it took for the green-eyed man to come undone, wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist and burying his face in the crook of his neck. At first, it was unsettling, but feeling Dean so close was just right, like when you press in the last piece of a puzzle and finally complete it. Right now, with Dean holding him tight, that’s how Cas felt, he felt complete. He sighed before gently wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulders and started to massage the base of his neck with one hand, fingers brushing through the fine hair resting there while the other ever so gently made circles on his back to calm him down just like he had done that time when Cas nearly had an anxiety attack in his living room.</p><p>They stayed tangled and unmoving for a long moment. Then Dean finally calmed down but he didn’t feel like letting go yet, he wanted to remain like that, softly breathing Cas in as the other man gently rubbed his back. Weirdly enough, the way Castiel took his time to reassure him reminded him of his mother and how she used to softly stroke his back to soothe him whenever he was sad or hurt.</p><p>Cas then pulled away just so he could look Dean in the eyes and what he saw made him frown. He slowly retracted his hand from the nape of his neighbor’s neck to wipe away the tear that was rolling down his cheek. Cas couldn’t help but smile sadly, he hated seeing Dean like that… Then again, why did he care so much? Dean had been a total ass with him since the beginning. Cas sighed, maybe this thing pulling him toward the other man was more than what he thought-</p><p>“I-I’m sorry if I made you uneasy, I shouldn’t have done that…” Dean said pulling himself away from Cas.</p><p>“It’s fine, really... Do you want me to make you some tea? I’m sure it’ll calm you down.”</p><p>“I think I should go for something stronger than that, but I don’t even have any beer. In fact, I don’t have anything since I was supposed to go for a grocery run but I haven’t had the time yet…”</p><p>“Okay, then we can go over to my place, I’ll cook something up and after that, I’m sure I’ll be able to find something a bit stronger to put in our afternoon tea. Sounds good?” Castiel couldn’t help but smile when he saw Dean’s mouth slightly curl up as he nodded in agreement.</p><p>It didn’t take long for them to go from one house to the other. Dean was now sitting on one of the stools from the small kitchen island while Cas was off upstairs, he needed to change into something more fitting he had said.</p><p>Moments later, he entered the room with a turntable and a few old looking records. He placed everything on the kitchen island and bent down to plug the worn wooden turntable in. He then straightened up and turned to Dean, “Does it bother you if I put some music on? I always listen to something while cooking, while doing pretty much anything actually… I hate silence, it lets my thoughts run wild,” he said smiling back at Dean, rummaging through the records.</p><p>Dean simply shook his head but when he realized Cas wasn’t looking at him he said, “I don’t mind it. In fact, I think avoiding my thoughts will do me some good too.”</p><p>“Okay, then you’ll be our DJ while I cook! Wait, you know how to use these right?” Dean nodded and Cas smiled brightly handing him the small stack of records, “I put them in a specific order so they’ll make the perfect playlist. You’ll just have to change whenever the song ends which will be a lot since they’re all 45’… Sorry,” he finished frowning slightly.</p><p>Dean chuckled at Cas’ face but still felt the need to reassure him, “Don’t worry, it’s not as if I had much else to do.”</p><p>“Perfect then, if you’ll do the honor…” Castiel trailed off, being now too busy undoing his oversized beige cardigan’s buttons. He then took it off revealing his bare arms as he was only wearing a white tank top underneath his denim overall. Dean for whatever reason flushed at the sight and looked away to instead fumble loudly with the turntable.</p><p>“Need help there?” Cas asked taking a step forward.</p><p>“N-no, it’s all perfectly fine!” Dean exclaimed slipping the first record out of its sleeve before quickly putting it in place to show Castiel everything was totally normal.</p><p>Cas smiled but didn’t comment on Dean’s weird behavior, he instead moved towards the cupboards and started taking out stuff to make some apple doughnuts as Hey! Baby by Bruce Channel started to play. Once he found all the things he needed, he placed everything on the kitchen counter and started to make the dough. He unconsciously started to sway his hips in sync with the music as he always did, almost forgetting that Dean was there too. As for Dean, his eyes eventually landed on Cas’ perfectly toned shoulders before lowering themselves tentatively towards his hips. They lingered there for a while before shooting back up towards the ceiling as he fought the urge to get closer to his now dancing neighbor.</p><p> By the end of the song, Cas was done mixing the ingredients in a bowl, he took out a bag of flour while Dean changed the record. Devil in Disguise by Elvis Presley eventually poured out of the turntable as Castiel danced while sprinkling the counter with flour, covering himself with half of it in the process. He giggled at his own clumsiness as he put the bag back down but directly stopped moving when he felt Dean’s torso brush against his bare shoulder.</p><p>“You sure you don’t need help because Elvis and I feel a bit left out…” Dean joked, looking at Cas from under his lashes.</p><p>Castiel couldn’t help but blush, feeling overwhelmed by, well, feelings, “I— Hum, well… I don’t… I mean yes! You can peel the apples,” he finally managed to articulate. He quickly went over to the bowl of fruit, fetched two apples, and grabbed a small knife before handing everything to Dean.</p><p>“Thanks… Can I stay here, or do you need space?”</p><p>As much as he wanted to put as much space between Dean and himself to keep his mind clear, Castiel still gave in to this desire for contact he had deep within his soul. So instead he shrugged and replied, “I don’t mind at all. But first, you’ll have to change the record, it’s finished…” </p><p>Dean chuckled a small sorry before walking over to the turntable. Cas deeply exhaled, this would give him enough time to prepare himself to have Dean closer to him. It was so dumb, he thought, they literally had been hugging each other less than an hour ago and now he was all over the place just because they’d be standing next to each other for a few minutes.</p><p>Dean filled the gap he had left seconds ago as Cry to Me by Solomon Burke started playing in the background, “You’re a Dirty Dancing fan or something?” he asked with a slight look of disgust on his face.</p><p>“Yeah and?” Cas answered seriously looking back at him, “And what’s the face for?” he giggled before slapping Dean’s shoulder, leaving a perfect flour handprint there. He frowned, staring at it for a moment before refocusing on the man beside him when he spoke.</p><p>“Nothing… It’s just, you know, a chick flick,  with Patrick Swayze on top of that...”</p><p>“Jeez, what are you? Sixty? And yeah, I might have a thing for guys with dirty blond hair and light-colored eyes, what’s wrong with that?” Castiel thought about it for a second, and then, it finally hit him, Dean fitted the description perfectly. His cheeks reddened slightly as he suddenly felt hot, too hot, “Hum, besides, you recognized the song so you obviously have watched it too.” he remarked while cutting circles in the dough he had just finished spreading.</p><p>“Bullshit, I just know this one because of the sex scene…” Dean explained looking kind of embarrassed.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, my apologies. I’d forgotten you were such a bro dude!” Cas let out before almost immediately regretting it, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”</p><p>“No, you’re right… But sadly, that’s ingrained in my head; ‘Dean that movie’s for girls and you’re not a fag so watch something else’ or ‘Make me proud Dean, bring home a fine woman and continue the family business’. I was raised with that kind of speech from my dad on a loop and you know the saying, ‘old habits die hard’…” he snarked, chuckling sadly.</p><p>“I didn’t know your father was like that, I’m sorry…” Cas said softly while throwing side glances, trying to see Dean’s face as he grabbed some apple slices and placed them onto the dough circles before covering them.</p><p>Dean didn’t say anything for a while and just copied Cas movement, to help him in his task. The room had fallen silent apart from the regular crackling of the record which had finished playing moments ago. Then Dean spoke-</p><p>“You wanna know something even better? I actually kissed a guy once when I was in college, my dad found out about it shortly after and totally freaked out on me, saying I was a disgrace and that he would disown me. Dumbass that I was simply apologized and begged him not to do that. And I guess that’s why I still have so many issues with myself…” he talked about it in a way that broke Castiel’s heart.</p><p>“And what about your mom? Was she okay with all that?” he asked trying not to sound too reproachful while turning on the deep fryer.</p><p>Dean cleared his throat and wiped at his eyes with his forearm, “She— Hum, she died in a fire when I was four…”</p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry for your loss… And I’m sorry for bringing it up too.”</p><p>“You didn’t know Cas. Besides, I don’t mind talking about it, it doesn’t hurt as much anymore.” Dean said leaning against the countertop as Cas placed two doughnuts in the fryer.</p><p>“My grandma used to say that speaking of our diseased relatives helps us remember them longer and keeps them alive in a way…” </p><p>“She was probably right…” Dean said absentmindedly looking out the window.</p><p>“So, hum, you didn’t tell me about your trip. How was it?”</p><p>“Nice, if you like traveling by plane which I absolutely hate. Once there they all called me Mr. Winchester which sounded super weird. And of course, they all asked about why my father didn’t come which I didn’t even know why myself! At least I didn’t know while I was there…” he frowned and Cas couldn’t help but notice how his hand curled into fists, “When I came back, I received a call from Sammy, my little brother, he was panicked and that’s lightly putting it… My dad was at the hospital and I couldn’t leave him alone to deal with all that. I never would have thought I would see my dad again, even less under such circumstances…”</p><p>“If I can ask, how is he?”</p><p>“Bad, he says he’s getting better by the day but the doctors don’t lie. They told me he was gravely ill and that he would be getting worse as time went by.”</p><p>“Do they know what it is?” Castiel asked while slowly covering each doughnut with sugar.</p><p>“Nope… They got nothing. They told me it was the kind of illness that everyone could have but that nobody develops that’s why they still don’t know how to cure it.”</p><p>“I’m really sorry Dean…” Cas said turning back towards Dean who was looking down at the handprint on his t-shirt’s sleeve, “Oh, sorry about that…”</p><p>“Is it me or have you been apologizing for everything for the last minute?” he said sarcastically, moving towards the turntable and putting on the next record which was Maurice Williams and The Zodiacs’ Stay, “Is it me or are these songs quite romantic? Castiel… Could it be that you’re trying to seduce me?” he joked, turning around, facing Cas’ straight and unmoving back. </p><p>Castiel felt a lump form in his throat and the room’s temperature increase with each passing second. He didn’t dare look back at Dean as he knew his red cheeks would give everything away. So instead, he didn’t say anything as he focused his attention on the three last doughnuts he had to coat with sugar while his heart hammered like crazy in his chest. However, he couldn’t help but jump when Dean wrapped his strong arms around his waist, pressing his perfectly defined torso flush against his back before softly whispering with his low and raspy voice, “Won’t you place your sweet lips to mine? Won’t you say you love me, all of the time?” right in Cas’ ear which made him redden even more, “Your ears are all red… Is it because of me?” he asked softly swaying them as the song was now nearing its end.</p><p>“Dean…” Cas murmured almost begging. For what? Not even he knew.</p><p>“Cas?” Dean asked slowly turning him around and oh Lord was he glad he did. Castiel was something to see, his eyes were slightly glossy and his cheeks were completely flushed.</p><p>“Don’t play with me, please,” it came out as a whisper, barely audible but it was apparently enough for Dean to hear as his eyes grew wide. He then cupped Castiel’s cheeks with both hands and softly brushed his thumbs along his cheekbones before whispering, “I won’t. I’m tired of this restless life and I don’t want to run anymore Cas…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, I hope you liked it, stay safe and strong wherever you are and most important of all,  breath and be glad our ship is finally canon (sorry for spoiling anyone who didn't know but man do you live under a rock?).<br/>Anyway, love you all and see you on saturday or Sunday (you never know with me and I don't either unfortunately...) for the next chapter!<br/>Kiss Kiss</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. And What Had to Happen Finally Happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there! Okay so I'm two days late but I have a fairly good reason, I made this chapter extra long, fluffy and smutty, just everything's in there!<br/>So I used songs again, because you'll come to understand that music literally dictates my life. And without further ado, here's the list:<br/>-There Goes My Baby by The Drifters<br/>-Are You Lonesome Tonight by Elvis Presley<br/>-Wooden Heart by Elvis<br/>- Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis (sorry about this one but I've been dying to make a reference to Twist and Shout which will always be in our hearts and I just felt like this was the right time since it would be using it in a happier way)<br/>-Stand by Me by Ben E. King</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel stayed silent for a while, just staring back into Dean’s eyes and the only sound he could hear was his heart beating so fast it could burst out of his chest any second. He frowned, trying to put some distance between them but it was no use as the kitchen counter dug into his back, stopping him immediately. Trapped there, Cas surrendered, it was time to have this conversation, time to know if Meg was right about whatever was between Dean and him. He slowly placed his hands on top of Dean’s, lowering them from his face until they reached his sides. If they were going to have that talk, he needed his mind to be clear and Dean, therefore, had to keep his hands to himself. </p><p>Dean wasn’t mad at Castiel’s action, he just stared at his hands for a moment, not understanding why they had been pushed away. But he quickly brushed it off before looking back up into Cas’ determined blue eyes, “Did I say something wrong?” he asked his voice full of uncertainty </p><p>“N-no! Not at all. You’ve actually been saying and doing everything right for the past hours. But I just don’t get what you mean by tired of running… What does it have to do with me?”</p><p>“Well, everything… Everything is sort of because of you. You helped me realize that I’m tired of this life, that—that I want to enjoy it with someone I truly love and not someone who’ll give me a son to ensure the company’s future and who might not even love me for me…” Dean looked almost desperate right now, desperate for Cas to understand where he was headed to with this as he softly took his hands in his.</p><p>Castiel's face expressed both guilt and relief as he spoke, “Dean… You know Lisa really loved you for who you are right?”</p><p>Dean stared down at Cas’ hand for a moment. He felt thunder rumble inside him as he fought with himself on whether he should say what he thought aloud or not. However, it all stopped when he looked up into Cas’ eyes, immediately getting lost in those two magnificent blue pools and words just poured out of his mouth, “I know that and I loved her too at the beginning before I got to know you... I don’t know if people tell you that often but once we get close to you, you’re hard to forget,” Dean chuckled awkwardly, letting go of some nervousness before continuing, “ I knew it was wrong… That’s why I did my best to just move past my feelings as I had always done before but after a moment it became unbearable and I just— Listen, Lisa was awesome in every way possible but she wasn’t you and I realized it wouldn’t work because the only person I had in mind all the time was you. At first, I just brushed it off as some kind of weird curiosity ‘cause you’re quite different from other people… But then, I knew, I was sure that it wasn’t some random interest, I wanted you, all of you; I wanted you and that god awful nightgown of yours, I wanted you running off after some raccoons in the middle of the night, I wanted you and you’re overly used sarcasm. And now I know that’s it’s all because I’m madly in l—"</p><p>Suddenly, the doorbell rang and shook both men out of their frenzy. Cas' eyes had slightly widened as the realization that he wasn’t the only one to feel like something was happening between them settled upon him.</p><p>“C-Cas? Someone’s at the door…” Dean whispered as the bell rang once again.</p><p>Castiel stayed unmoving, still not quite sure of what had just happened but as the person at the door persisted, he scooted past Dean and strutted back into the living room.</p><p>Dean was now standing alone in the kitchen, all alone with his own thoughts. And apparently, his brain wasn’t thrilled by the speech he had just made; what the hell was he thinking, almost telling Cas he was in love with him? Yes, he had been attracted by the guy for a moment now, but did it mean he loved him? No probably not, he just liked Cas’ funny personality, nothing more. It couldn’t be love, at best, he just liked the man as-</p><p>“Did you cook for me? Wait you made dessert? Castiel you shouldn’t have!” Came a man’s voice from the living room. Dean’s eyes widened, was Cas supposed to go on one of his ‘meetings’? What was he supposed to do? Leave by the backdoor perhaps? His thoughts were going crazy when the bead curtain suddenly made some noise and Castiel appeared in the room with a shy smile on his face. Behind him was a man Dean had never seen before; he was smaller than Cas, had light brown hair and eyes, and a witty look on his face.</p><p>“I didn’t know we would have company… Name’s Gabriel, and you are?” the man said.</p><p>He spoke in a ‘trying to be cool’ way which made the corners of Dean’s mouth curl slightly, “Hi, I-I’m Dean.”</p><p>Gabriel’s face fell at the name and Dean suddenly felt self-conscious. The other man then turned back to Cas and spoke in a stern way, “Lemme guess, you forgot we were supposed to have dinner together?”</p><p>“Oh I-I can go then… It’s not a problem, we were done talking right Cas?” Dean said, disappointment audible in his voice.</p><p>Castiel stared at Dean with pleading eyes, silently begging him not to go. Dean waited for an answer but instead, Cas turned towards the newcomer, “May I speak to you for a second?” before softly shoving the man out of the kitchen.</p><p>“So, he calls you ‘Cas’, hun?” Gabe snarked, wiggling his brows before frowning in pain as Castiel struck his shoulder with his fist.</p><p>“Shut it!” Cas silently shouted before resuming, “If you want to know everything, yes I’d forgotten you were coming over, that’s why he’s here…”</p><p>“Want me to leave you two love birds alone?”</p><p>“Oh Lord help me I’m going to murder him…” Cas sighed looking up at the ceiling, “You already ruined the moment so you might as well stay. Just don’t make it awkward, he’s weirdly opening up today and I won’t let you spoil everything.”</p><p>“So… You two aren’t a thing— Yet?”</p><p>Cas simply glared daggers at his brother which made him stop talking immediately.</p><p>“Okay, wow, you’re no fun today, man… Anyway, pizza or Thai? It’s on me.”</p><p>“Wait here, I’ll go check on Dean,” he said turning towards the kitchen, “I’m sure you’ve already traumatized him,” Cas added seriously but couldn’t help but smile when he heard his brother explode in laughter behind him.</p><p>Castiel entered the kitchen where Dean was leaning against the sink where he had been left off. However, when he met Cas’ eyes he quickly straightened, “Who—who’s that dude? Not that it’s any of my business but you know I just—”</p><p>“Gabriel’s my older brother,” Cas quickly said, stopping Dean from rambling any further.</p><p>“B-but you told me Anna was your only sibling.”</p><p>“It’s a long story but to make it short, I was mad at him and we hadn’t talked for a few years so he was kinda dead to me. But he isn’t anymore and we’re trying to catch up now…”</p><p>“Damn you’re a hell of a complicated guy, you know?” Dean sighed, scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>“Yeah… I know, but we’ll talk about that another time, Gabe asked if we’d rather eat pizza or Thai. That is if you’re willing to stay with us of course…” Castiel said shyly, lowering his eyes to the floor.</p><p>“I don’t know,” he started but as Cas’ eyes shot up to meet his own with a pleading gaze, he sighed, “I guess I can stay since your brother’s okay with it…”</p><p>“Perfect! So, Thai, or pizza?” Cas asked enthusiastically.</p><p>Dean simply shrugged, “I’m fine either way, you decide.”</p><p>They ordered their food shortly after and while waiting for it, Cas turned on his turntable once again, “I’ll play some music if that’s fine with you two?”</p><p>Gabe threw his head back laughing before going over to where Cas was busy choosing a record, “I can’t believe you still use this old piece of junk…” He quickly turned around when Cas shooed him away and spoke to Dean instead, “Our grandpa gave it to him when he was ten or something. That’s why it looks like it comes right from a dumpster or something.”</p><p>“Gabe, could you show some respect and stop joking around?” Cas said turning on the turntable which started to play There goes my baby by The Drifters.</p><p>“Respect? Can do. But being serious is just not for me— Ouch!” Gabriel exclaimed as Cas smacked the back of his head while moving to the dining room.</p><p>“Who wants something to drink?”</p><p>They drank and talked about everything there was to talk about; Gabe would share his and Cas’ awkward childhood memories which would make Dean laugh wholeheartedly as Cas blushed a deep shade of red. Dean would also talk about his and his brother’s childhood, “Okay so there was this time when I was nine, we dressed up as superheroes, I was Superman and Sammy was Batman. It was all perfectly fine until the young and reckless boy that I was, thought it was a good idea to jump off our shed to show his little brother he could fly. I nailed it by the way, but Sam being a small, easily impressed 5-year-old boy, tried to do the same because he thought he would ‘fly’ too. It didn’t go as planned, he ended up breaking his arm and I had to bring him to the ER with my bike.” Dean wiped a tear from his eyes as he laughed. He had told that story with so much love pouring out of each word. And in a way, it was to be expected as Sam was the single most important person in his life.</p><p>Their food arrived shortly after and they decided to eat on Cas’ yellow couch. Dean sat on side of the said couch and Cas was going for the seat next to him but Gabe blocked him, asking him for a fork.</p><p>“Gabe, you’ve been here a few times now, I’m sure you know where to find them. Or you could be less of a pain and just eat with chopsticks like everyone else does…” Cas sassed glaring at him.</p><p>“Oh come on, you should be nicer to your big bro,” Gabe answered while sitting down next to Dean who was holding his laughter in as best as he could.</p><p>“Yeah, whatever…” Cas sighed as he dragged his feet to the kitchen.</p><p>Once he was out of the room, Dean couldn’t help but feel awkward when his hands started to sweat as Gabriel turned to stare right at him.</p><p>“So, what do you want from my brother?” Gabriel who had been bright and witty until then was now serious and gloomy.</p><p>“W-What do you mean?” Dean stammered looking everywhere but at the man beside him.</p><p>“Well, it’s pretty clear to me… Since Castiel is a naïve boy, I’m sure he already told you about his last relationship, so you obviously know how broken he was after it. And let me tell you, I won’t let that happen to him ever again because I know he wouldn’t recover this time. I swear I’ll do anything and I mean anything at all if it ensures me that he’ll stay happy. That’s why I want to know what your intentions are.” Gabriel’s tone was cold and his eyes held no emotions, just like Cas’ when he got angry. Dean thought that they weren’t brother for nothing-</p><p>“You get that?” Gabriel asked, shaking Dean out of his thoughts and he couldn’t stop a cold chill from running down his spine as his eyes met Gabriel’s.</p><p>“I-is it a threat?” he asked unsure, quickly wiping his moist hands on his jeans.</p><p>“Let’s just say that it’s a warning…” Gabriel let his sentence hang in the air as Castiel made his way back into the living room to then sit beside him, handing him his fork.</p><p>They ate and talked about pretty much any subject they would stumble upon. Hopefully, for Dean, Gabe’s mood seemed to change drastically when Castiel was with them and as the hours and drinks went by, it almost seemed like they both grew closer.</p><p>“It’s getting late, I should be on my way. I have a busy Saturday ahead of me.” Gabriel sighed as he finished his doughnut and got up from the couch to stretch his arms.</p><p>“Yeah like going around bars and visiting the many women you left heartbroken last week— Ouch!” Cas was cut short by Gabe’s hand as it smacked the back of his head.</p><p>“That’s payback, you ass,” Gabriel laughed at Castiel’s annoyed face.</p><p>“Guess I deserved it… Hum, by the way, do you plan on coming back next Friday?” Cas tried to hide the hope and hint of joy in his voice but he knew it hadn’t worked as he saw Gabriel grin mischievously at Dean.</p><p>“Aw, could it be that you’re going to miss me, Cassie?” Gabe giggled.</p><p>“No-no, I just want to be prepared next t-time…” Cas stammered as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks, turning them a pinkish color.</p><p>“Aw, Cas you’re too cute…” Dean giggled before fist-bumping Gabe who was almost dying from laughter.</p><p>“I hate you both,” Castiel mumbled while opening the door, “Leave my house you disrespectful brat.”</p><p>“Sure, sure. But you could at least walk me to my car. You know, manners and all that,” Gabe joked as they walked onto the sidewalk towards his car. He then turned back to his brother, brows furrowed, “I think I left my keys on the coffee table, mind getting them for me?”</p><p>Cas sighed and rolled his eyes but Gabe gave him one of his smart-ass smiles followed with a tiny ‘please’. As usual, it worked and Cas gave in, strutting back to the house.</p><p>“Always works,” Gabe joked but his tone quickly changed and he was serious once again, “Dean, I’m sorry about earlier… I guess, well, I was quick on judging you. And I guess I still blame myself for not being there for him when he needed me so I was a bit on edge when he told me about you. But now I know that you’re a good guy and I’m happy he chose you.” </p><p>Dean stayed speechless for a moment and then asked, “Wait, he talked to you about me? W-what did he say?”</p><p>“He didn’t say anything. In fact, he never has to, I know my brother well, I can read him in anything he does. I’m sure you understand what I’m talking about Deano, you have a little brother too,” Gabe smiled dumbly at Castiel who was making his way back to them.</p><p>Dean frowned when he heard his name being butchered like that but he quickly shrugged it off as his mind was overshadowed by something more important; he did know what bond Gabriel was talking about, the kind of bond only brothers have. However, this conversation hadn’t helped him understand where Cas stood on their relationship if that was what they had… He shook his head and quickly asked, “So, what is it you understood?” But Gabriel just winked as it was too late since Cas reached them.</p><p>“There you go, hope I didn’t take too long,” he said running a hand through his naturally messy hair.</p><p>“No, that was fast,” Gabe added, and Dean couldn’t help but think it had been too fast even.</p><p>Gabe then walked around his car, jangling his keys in his hand while smiling his famous smart-ass smile, “Anyways, I’ll see you next week Cassie. Oh, and Dean I hope to see you too,” he added a wink before disappearing into his car.</p><p>They waited there until the car disappeared into the ever-growing darkness of the evening. A gust of wind made Cas shudder and Dean instinctively wrapped his arm around his shoulders, “Let’s go back inside before you catch something…”</p><p>They quietly made their way back to the house and once inside, Dean asked, “So, what does it, the smile, or the overly sugar-coated ‘please’?”</p><p>Cas walked towards the turntable and asked while giggling, “Dean, what are you talking about?”</p><p>“I'm talking about what your brother just did when we were outside, what is it that works so well on you? I mean we never know, I might need to use that trick someday…” Dean offered one of his beautiful smiles to Cas when the man turned around to glare at him.</p><p>Cas sighed and turned back around, focusing on his records once again. After a few more seconds, he finally found the one he had been searching for and placed it on the turntable before getting up and turning back to Dean, “You won't need it…”</p><p>“What? Why?” Dean furrowed his brows as he didn’t know if Cas had meant it in a good or bad way.</p><p>Cas couldn’t help but smile at the confused look on Dean’s face, “You won’t need it because you’re Dean Winchester, it’s as simple as that…” he made his way to the couch where Dean was already sitting as Are you lonesome tonight by Elvis started playing quietly in the background.</p><p>“Oh, and what is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Nothing… Do you want a glass?” Cas asked while pointing at the already opened bottle of red wine on the coffee table, swiftly changing the subject of the conversation.</p><p>“Sure…” Dean answered half-heartedly as his mind remained stuck on what Cas had just said, what had he meant by that?</p><p>Cas poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Dean before leaning back into the soft couch cushion. He took a long sip of wine as the song ended as another started playing and he almost choked, “Oh, it’s wooden heart! Did you that Elvis sings a part of the song in German?”</p><p>“N-no… I don’t even know the song but I guess it’s good to know…” Dean answered a bit concerned about Cas who was coughing like crazy, “You okay?” he chuckled.</p><p>“Y-yeah, it’s just the wine,” Cas answered, smiling with teary eyes.</p><p>They laughed it off and started talking about pretty much anything, Both wanting to talk about the elephant in the room but since they were scared of the other’s reaction, neither of them did. </p><p>They went on like that through another two songs but when the fifth one started playing, Cas froze and quickly looked at the turntable before looking back at Dean, “Do you want me to change the music? It’d be nice, don’t you think?” his eyes got a bit glossy but Dean didn’t think much of it since they had been drinking.</p><p>“No, don’t change it, it’s the only one I actually know so far. What’s the name again?”</p><p>“Can’t help falling in love…” Cas said rapidly, now clearly uneasy.</p><p>“What’s wrong? You don’t like it?”</p><p>“No, I just… Hum, bad memories…” Cas said tightening his hand around his glass.</p><p>“Well, I have two solutions to your problem. Either you dwell on the past and keep avoiding that song for the rest of your life or you make better memories with it…” Dean said smartly before putting his glass down and getting up, “Would you like to dance?”</p><p>Cas sadly smiled at Dean before placing his hand in his. Dean pulled him up and quickly pushed the coffee table away so that they would have enough space to move freely. He then pulled Castiel close to him, wrapped his left arm around his waist, and took his left hand in his, tangling their fingers together as Cas softly placed his free hand on Dean’s shoulder. They started to slowly sway in sync with the music, but Dean could feel Cas’ shaky breaths glide on the side of his neck as well as his fingers slightly digging in his shoulder and he knew Cas was overwhelmed by all this. So he did the first thing that came to his mind, he started making circles with his hand which was resting on the small of Cas’s back, and quietly hummed the song. Castiel sighed as he felt relief wash over him, allowing his whole body to relax under Dean’s soft touches and reassuring hums.</p><p>The song found its end shortly after, but they didn’t part. They just stopped swaying and stayed like that as another Elvis song started to play.</p><p>“You want me to change the record?” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear and he felt him nod against his shoulder, “Alright but you’ll have to let me go first…” he added, chuckling slightly. He slowly pulled away and before turning around, checked on Cas who was wiping his eyes with the back of his hands, “You’re okay? I shouldn’t have forced you to do that, I’m sorry…”</p><p>“Don’t apologize, I really enjoyed it,” Cas answered, smiling as another tear rolled down his face before being wiped away by Dean’s thumb.</p><p>They stared at each other for what seemed like ages. Dean's eyes kept going back and forth between Cas’ eyes and lips which suddenly felt incredibly dry so he unconsciously dragged his tongue alongside them. Dean followed the movement, unblinking, and slightly jumped when Cas called his name.</p><p>“Y-yeah?” he managed to get out.</p><p>“I’ve heard enough Elvis for tonight, how about you?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I’m on it!” he exclaimed before quickly moving over to the turntable.</p><p>Cas poured them more wine and picked up both glasses before walking towards Dean who was rummaging through all the records.</p><p>“Find anything?”</p><p>“Yep, hope you’ll like it,” he spun around smiling brightly at Cas when he handed him his glass of wine.</p><p>After a few seconds, Stand by Me by Ben E. King started playing and Cas couldn’t help but smile back at Dean, “I do like it, it’s actually in my top five…”</p><p>“Oh, I’m just that awesome then, aren’t I?” Dean sassed, smiling dumbly at Cas before taking a serious face again, “Care to dance with me one more time? I know I’m not the best and that everyone here wants you as their partner, but I can assure you I’ll make it worth your while.”</p><p>Cas giggled, handing his glass of wine to Dean who swiftly placed it down on the coffee table along with his before walking back to him and wrapping his arms around the man’s waist as Castiel wrapped his around Dean’s shoulders.</p><p>They swayed together in time with the music. Dean was leading, spinning Cas around before slightly tilting him backward and pulling him back up against him. </p><p>“I thought you weren’t skilled…” Cas said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“I said I wasn’t the best, never said I had no skills.” Dean smirked before spinning Cas away from him and reeling him back in along his arm, holding his back tightly against his chest as he exhaled a quiet, “Cas…”</p><p>Castiel happily hummed at his name which seemed to be the most beautiful word in the world coming out of Dean’s mouth.</p><p>“Earlier, I meant to tell you… Well,” he paused, scratching the back of his neck, “This is harder than I thought…”</p><p>Castiel turned around and was now staring up at him, his blue eyes showing nothing but pure affection as he softly smiled.</p><p>“Okay, hum,” Dean exhaled a shaky breath, “Castiel Novak, I-I believe I’m falling for you and there’s nothing I can do about it…” he spoke quickly, his face growing red as the seconds passed.</p><p>Castiel stayed silent, unblinking. Had he broken him? Was his love unrequited? Dean’s mind was now a complete and utter mess, going through every bad scenario possible. But it all cleared up when Cas leaned in to ever so gently place his lips to Dean’s. He let them linger there for a moment before pulling back. He was smiling brightly, his cheeks burning red, “Took you long enough Dean Winchester, I fell for you a while ago.”</p><p>They kissed again while slowly swaying as the song’s end grew near. And when it did end, they didn’t part, they felt too comfortable holding each other with only the faint crackling of the record to disturb the silence surrounding them.</p><p>Cas was resting his head on Dean’s shoulder when he caught a glimpse of the remaining flour on the side of his shoulder. He pulled back a little which earned him a worried look from Dean. He let out a small laugh before asking, “Dean… Why haven’t you dusted this off yet?”</p><p>Dean turned his head to see what Cas was talking about, “I had almost forgotten it was there… I can clean it if it bothers you.”</p><p>“Actually, leave it. I like it, it’s like I claimed you with that mark…”</p><p>Dean’s jaw twitched slightly as his eyes shot back up at Cas’, “Well it’s a bit unfair that you get to do that and I don’t…” Dean’s voice was raspy and his eyes were now filled with pure want.</p><p>“You cannot claim what’s already yours.” Cas whispered next to Dean’s ear before slightly nibbling it, “But you can try…”</p><p>“Fuck, Cas… You’re going to kill me.” Dean sighed before cupping Castiel's face and smashing their lips together. Cas let out a soft moan when Dean slid his tongue along his lower lip, begging for entrance. Cas happily complied and parted his lips slightly, allowing Dean to deepen the kiss. Their tongued clashed and glided with each other in a lewd way.</p><p>They pulled away from each other panting like crazy. Dean couldn’t help but stroke Cas’ reddened cheek, running his thumb along his kiss swollen lips as the other man looked at him through his laches with glossy eyes, “You’re beautiful…”</p><p>Cas smiled while running a hand through Dean’s hair and setting it on the back of his neck, “And you’re such a flirt.” He then leaned back in, kissing Dean hungrily, finally getting what he had yearned for all this time.</p><p>Dean smiled against his lips, letting his hands roam everywhere. He felt a mix of satisfaction and impatience flood his brain when Cas’ hips shot up to meet his. The friction was enough to make their whole bodies shudder and Dean let his hands fall onto Cas’ buttocks, pushing his body closer to him, “Where’s your room?”</p><p>“I’m fine with doing it right here,” Cas purred in Dean’s ear as he softly pushed him onto the couch. </p><p>Dean stayed speechless longer than he’d wanted to, admiring the man before him, “O-okay then…” he stammered as Cas straddled him, never breaking eye contact.</p><p>Castiel then lowered his face to be right next to Dean’s ear and whispered, “You’re so cute when you’re not in control, all hot and bothered.” He made sure to lower himself just enough so that his crotch grazed the obvious bulge in Dean’s pants. And apparently, it had the desired effect as Dean frowned and squirmed underneath him.</p><p>“Stop teasing already…” Dean sighed feigning to be annoyed but deep down he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed what Cas was doing right now.</p><p>“Yeah, I shouldn’t play like that… But then where’s the fun?” he asked but didn’t let Dean answer and he pressed his lips to his as he completely lowered himself down onto his hips, moving in a painfully slow circular motion.</p><p>Dean moaned into his mouth before throwing his head back, “Oh god, this is torture,” he breathed out, undoing Cas’ overall and pulling his tank top over his head to then lock lips with him once again. He softly stroked his back, memorizing every inch of it, and then moved over to the front. Cas gasped when Dean’s thumbs skimmed over his nipples making him smirk, “My turn to play,” he pinched one of Cas’ nipples, gently twisting it as he flicked his tongue over the other one before slightly nibbling it. He felt Cas shudder under his touch and couldn’t help but feel proud of himself as he covered the man’s torso with heated kisses. He kept kissing Cas’ soft skin, moving higher until he reached the crook of his neck. There, he planted a few wet kisses before biting that sensitive spot and sucking on the bitemark right after, earning a moan from Cas as he let his head fall on Dean’s shoulder.</p><p>“Please Dean, fuck me…” Cas begged in between the nibbles he made along Dean’s neck.</p><p>Dean groaned in response and could have sworn that hearing Cas talk like that had made his dick twitch. He took off his t-shirt before pulling on the other man’s overall, “Take it off for me,” he said, almost an order.</p><p>Cas smiled wickedly at him before removing himself from his lap to stand up right in front of him. He then let his overall and boxer drop on the floor and felt like his skin was catching on fire everywhere Dean laid eyes on, “Something wrong?” he asked slowly losing his confidence.</p><p>“No, you’re just magnificent,” Dean reassured, staring at Cas as if he was an art piece, which he did look like right now. His cheeks were a bright, delightful pink and his whole body looked voluptuous and provocative at the same time. And it was there, right in front of him, just aching to be entirely wrecked.</p><p>Cas moved forward and bent down to kiss Dean. This kiss they shared was different this time, it wasn’t rushed, they took their time to explore every inch of each other’s mouth as Castiel’s hands worked on Dean’s belt and zipper. He then pulled back a bit, “Wait right here,” he quickly walked to the shelf near the stairs and came back with a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms.</p><p>“You had everything ready I see…” Dean said as he finished undressing completely.</p><p>“You’re never too prepared when you have a hunk of a neighbor…” Cas said in between kisses as he pushed Dean back down on the couch. He then kneeled in front of him and took his leaking erection in his hand. Dean couldn’t hold his groan in when Cas ran his tongue alongside it and wrapped his lips around his tip. He ran his hand through his hair and pulled his head away from his cock, “We’ll have time for that later, right now I feel like we’ve waited long enough,” he managed to say through heavy breaths. He then ripped open a condom and quickly put it on while Cas opened the bottle of lube and poured some in his hand, giving Dean a few strokes before pouring some more directly on his tip which made him flinch, “Damn, it’s cold…”</p><p>“Yeah but it’s definitely worth it,” Cas answered, tossing the bottle on the ground before straddling Dean’s lap once again. His ocean blue eyes never left the mesmerizing green ones of his neighbor as he slowly guided him inside.</p><p>Dean let out a shaky exhaled and threw his head back as Cas opened his mouth in a silent moan, he knew Dean was big but he hadn’t thought about how full he would make him feel. He waited, just so that he could get used to the feeling and once he did, he started moving, slowly rising his body to then let it come crashing down against Dean’s who made small thrusts each time Castiel came down just so he would get deeper inside him. </p><p>After some time going like that, Cas was now a moaning mess since Dean had found his sweet spot and made sure to hit it with every thrust. His fingers were digging in Dean’s back but he was too caught in his nearing orgasm to care. He felt his stomach convulse and then it all exploded, sparks clouded his vision and he had to bite down on Dean’s shoulder to stop himself from being too loud. Dean came shortly after, giving a few more thrusts which were almost agonizing to Cas as they brought him that kind of pleasure that is overruled by pain.</p><p>They waited a moment during which neither of them moved as they slowly came down from the high of their orgasms. Dean then helped Cas safely get off of him before disappearing into the restroom and coming back shortly after to see Castiel already back in his boxer, putting his t-shirt on.</p><p>“What am I supposed to wear then?” Dean asked making Castiel jump slightly, “Hey, sorry,” he reassured him, softly stroking his back.</p><p>“It’s fine, don’t worry,” Cas softly whispered, smiling before kissing him on the cheek, “And as for your clothes, you can stay naked, I really won’t mind.”</p><p>Dean laughed throwing his head back, “You really are something…” he added tiredly as he put his underwear back on and kissed Cas’ temple before yawning.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess I am…” he answered, his head slightly tilted to the side as he smiled tenderly back at Dean, “You’ve had a long day, let’s go to bed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked this chapter and that you don't hate me now. I just felt like we all needed something nice and whole to change our minds and make things a bit better. Anyway, love you all so much, as always, take care and see you in two weeks!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello, you all!! <br/>So, I decided to write this AU and I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I like writing it. I know it might be weird for Dean to drive any other car than his baby but don't worry, the Impala will still be in the story...<br/>Anyways, feel free to leave comments with your thoughts, requests, or critics as long as they are constructive. I'll try to post every two weeks on Saturdays. <br/>Thank you for giving this story a chance, Sophie!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>